Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive
by Silenciosa
Summary: "Este amor, su amor, era uno del que no tenía cabida tras las doradas puertas del Reino de los Cielos ni tampoco en las entrañas mohosas del Averno; un amor lacerioso y puro al mismo tiempo, hermoso y aterrador; la idílica visión de una sutil rosa de pétalos rojos recubierta por afiladas y venenosas espinas." [Unilateral Madame Red x Vincent Phantomhive] & [2CielTheory]
1. Chapter 1

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer: ****_:_**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji (porque si es así haría una Mary Sue saliendo con Sebastian y os jodería el manga xD). Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga.

* * *

><p>«No intentes enterrar el dolor; se extenderá a través de la tierra bajo tus pies; se filtrará en el agua que hayas de beber y te envenenará la sangre. Las heridas se cierran, pero siempre quedan cicatrices más o menos visibles que volverán a molestar cuando cambie el tiempo, recordándote en la piel su existencia y con ella, el golpe que las originó. Y el recuerdo del golpe afectará a decisiones futuras, creará miedos inútiles y tristezas arrastradas, y tú crecerás como una criatura apagada.»<p>

Fragmento extraído de_ Beatriz y los cuerpos celestes_, por Lucía Etxebarría.

**†††† † ††††**

Rojo carmesí.

Angelina quedó conmocionada, resquebrajada su garganta por gritos de dolor, nada más hubo contemplado el ardiente color que teñía sus huesudas y blanquecinas piernas. Las sirvientas corrían a su alrededor, en torno a la enorme cama, con baldes de agua limpia y sábanas blancas. La partera seguía entre sus piernas hurgándola como si solo fuese un agujero obstruido que debía destupir antes de que la hemorragia se la llevara al otro mundo.

Y allí estaba _ese hombre,_ observándola sin tan siquiera demostrar algo en el semblante. Angelina alzó una mano temblorosa hacia él con la esperanza de que la tomara.

—Vincent —lo llamó de nuevo, ya apenas sin voz—. Vincent, tomad mi mano. En el nombre de Dios, os lo suplico.

El Conde Phantomhive no se movió ni un ápice. Permaneció de pie y con los brazos cruzados, junto a la ventana, acompañado por un hombre vestido completamente de negro que, al parecer, nadie más en la habitación advertía su presencia, salvo ellos. Angelina desconocía quién era este hombre. Cubierto su rostro entre una mata espesa de cabellos canosos como la mortecina luz de la luna, era imposible saber si la miraba o no.

El rojo siguió emergiendo lentamente de ella, de entre sus piernas, durante toda la noche.

†††††††††

Al amparo de los primeros albores diurnos, cuando en las calles los perros abandonaban su lar y los vagabundos sus cajas de cartón, las inútiles oraciones de Angelina ascendían al cielo, suplicando por unos minutos más de vida. En el sucio y neblinoso Londres, los piadosos habitantes comenzaban otro frío día de diciembre con preces a Dios para concluir con la vicisitud de que les concediera a cada cual el merecido pan de cada día y hubiesen sido perdonadas las ofensas durante la noche. La capa de nieve en las afueras de la ciudad se prolongaba y semejaba una sábana blanca para los niños, llena de arrugas como cuevas ocultas, en las que, a pesar del riesgo, las alimañas se ocultaban. A través de colinas blancas y árboles de ramas desnudas, el curso del río Támesis todavía no había congelado del todo y, denso como la resina recién sesgada, bordeaba la tierra con desencuentros teñidos por la contaminación humana y el propio devenir moderno.

Esta es la imagen del próspero Londres industrial, un gran mercado de compraventa, de mujeres y niños que se venden, muertos de hambre, a cambio de un puñado de monedas; el campesino —el que otorgaba desde tiempos inmemoriales vida a la tierra— ya no era nadie en la sociedad. La tierra había sido medida y repartida entre los más ricos, ni a Dios ni al Diablo les perteneció nada. Hectáreas y parcelas distribuidas en herencias eran la tierra la medida de todo; todo subdividido, vallado, en estado silvestre de súbito estéril entre mansiones lujosas construidas a las afueras. El comerciante, ahora llamado burgués, aspiraba a más vanidad mezclándose con rancias familias nobles a fin de alcanzar algún título nobiliario. Religiosos y jueces ponían precio a su dignidad.

La vida seguía en Londres con vistas a un futuro a pesar de haber sido levantado —al igual que la vieja Roma— sobre cimientos hechos a base de sangre y muerte. Cuanto mayor sea el dolor en el que se ha construido una ciudad, mayor será el mal que se cernirá sobre ella.

Así transcurría el tiempo con la llegada del amanecer, lento y sin piedad, ajeno a las súplicas de la pequeña Angelina. Por mucho que gritara, nadie podría escuchar su lamento. Los habitantes ricos paseaban por las estrechas calles, esbozando una falsa sonrisa, saludando a los de su rango en un interminable intercambio de mentiras y conspiraciones, mientras que los pobres solo podían limitarse a escoger dos simples acciones, servir o morir.

Las gruesas paredes de la segunda mansión Phantomhive instalada en la urbe amortiguaban su última oración entre jadeos de dolor, cual vetusto maleficio, debilitando la estridencia de su voz, pero en ese preciso instante en que parecía difuminarse su alma con el aire, comenzó a intensificarse y proliferar el dolor de su vientre, empañando las sábanas en otro embate de rojo profundo, símbolo del sacrificio hecho por amor. Empujó una vez más lo mejor que pudo hasta sentir que sus fuerzas comenzaban a dejarla.

Este amor, su amor, era uno del que no tenía cabida tras las doradas puertas del Reino de los Cielos ni tampoco en las entrañas mohosas del Averno; un amor lacerioso y puro al mismo tiempo, hermoso y aterrador; la idílica visión de una sutil rosa de pétalos rojos recubierta por afiladas y venenosas espinas. A la vista de todos los presentes, sus oraciones eran desoídas, invitadas en el encantamiento de lo invisible y a no ser más que el eco de un objeto. Sin voluntad, había sido usada como un mero recipiente, el cual acogía lo más valioso que podía poseer el joven conde. Ella no era más que una malograda vasija de barro en cuyo interior guardaba una piedra preciosa. Vincent esperaba que este ansiado tesoro fuese sacado de la vasija estrecha, aunque tuviera que exigir que la rompiesen en mil pedazos a fin de conseguirlo.

Angelina quedó después en silencio, sin dejar de remitir el dolor y la afluencia de sangre de su interior, esperando ser respondida por la benevolencia del Altísimo. Agudizó los oídos y sonrió jadeante al escuchar el fuerte llanto de un bebé y decir de la partera que había dado a luz un varón. Pensó en lo inmensamente feliz que sería su querida hermana en cuanto lo viera.

Cortado el cordón umbilical, el niño fue envuelto en una manta gruesa para cobijarlo del frío. El sacerdote que trabajaba para la noble familia le colocó al bebé una pequeña cadena de filigrana de oro en la que pendía una pequeña cruz. El recién nacido fue entregado a su progenitor. Nadie de los presentes pareció interesarles en ese instante la salud de la debilitada madre.

—Dejadme..., dejadme sostenerlo entre mis brazos unos segundos. Es..., es mi bebé. —Al no ser correspondida su petición, Angelina intentó a duras penas incorporarse de la cama para ir en pos del bebé nacido que había salido de sus entrañas. No lo logró y comenzó a llorar en silencio. Un nuevo ramalazo de dolor la derrumbó por completo—. ¡Es mi...!

Ella supo que nunca había sido suyo. Desde que decidió acceder al _pacto_ y convertirse en el ansiado _juguete_ de su amado conde, sabía que tarde o temprano esto ocurriría.

Ella no sería nunca la madre del pequeño. Y lo peor de todo es que pronto ni siquiera lo sabría.

†††††††††

«Rachel no puede tener hijos.»

Angelina bajó la mirada y la clavó en el suelo encerado. Si estar en presencia del apuesto Phantomhive en su despacho y a solas ya le provocaba un incontrolable nerviosismo, que _ese hombre_ le hiciera conocer tal funesta noticia no le produjo otra cosa sino un fuerte estado de _shock._ Nadie mejor que Angelina sabía el deseo de su querida hermana por tener al menos un hijo y perpetuar así el apellido de la familia de su esposo.

Vincent era el único hijo varón y en él recaía el destino de los Phantomhive. Según había escuchado en las típicas tertulias sacadas durante las ceremonias de la _temporada_ _alta_, el antiguo conde Phantomhive fue realmente una mujer. La Condesa Claudia Phantomhive fue obligada a casarse con un primo suyo, Gerald Phantomhive, para asegurar la línea masculina sucesoria y convertirse este en el legítimo conde, quien sirvió como perro guardián al servicio de la Corona. Gerald murió por extrañas causas. En aquel momento solo la niña Francis Phantomhive estaba a la cabeza de poseer el título, pero su condición como mujer, al igual que su madre, le impedía obtenerlo. El temor por la sucesión directa se prolongó durante semanas tras la muerte del Conde Gerald.

¿Y qué ocurrió, pues, para que la alarma dejara de sonar a poco más del mes?

No fue por otro hecho sino por la noticia del embarazo de la condesa viuda.

Vincent Phantomhive nació en 1857. Su madre actuó de consorte durante los primeros años de vida del bebé. Nueve años más tarde, en 1866, Claudia Phantomhive murió inesperadamente; se había suicidado ahorcándose en los jardines traseros de la mansión. A Vincent le fue heredado el título nobiliario de su madre, siendo aún un niño que ni siquiera sabía vestirse solo.

En 1874, fue la primera vez que Angelina Durless, de quince años, vio al Conde Phantomhive en la mansión de sus padres. Después de aquel primer encuentro, realmente no había transcurrido siquiera meses desde la boda de su hermana con aquel joven apuesto e influyente y del que se había enamorado perdidamente.

Al cabo de unos meses tras el casamiento, Angelina paseaba por el jardín de la mansión de sus padres en actitud concentrada. Hacía varios días que el ánimo de Rachel había decaído hasta el punto de adoptar una aptitud apesadumbrada y nerviosa. Angelina también se había fijado en que su hermana hablaba más con Francis que con ella, apartándola de sus conversaciones discretas como si estuvieran tratando un tema tabú en el que no podía intervenir. Que pensaran que ella era una cría le molestaba; tenía casi dieciséis, ya no era ninguna niña. En tanto que vagaba sin sentido por entre los setos del jardín, dio con el banco en el que había tenido su primera conversación con su cuñado. Casi perdió la consciencia cuando se dio cuenta de que allí estaba sentado, en carne y hueso, el mismísimo Conde Phantomhive, quien por lo visto había venido para hablar con su padre sobre asuntos de negocios.

Haciendo uso de su impecable sonrisa, la invitó a compartir asiento y ella aceptó. Angelina quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando, en el mismo banco en que hablaron a solas por primera vez, Vincent le declaró que deseaba tener una conversación, en otro momento y a solas con ella, sobre un tema muy importante y sin que nadie de la familia lo supiera. Acordaron verse al día siguiente y se despidieron con un respetuoso saludo. La inocencia de Angelina le hizo pensar que Vincent estaría probablemente preparando algún tipo de fiesta sorpresa para levantar el ánimo de su querida hermana.

Por esa razón y por una más fuerte, por amor, Angelina aceptó la invitación. Llegó el día y, mientras Francis acompañaba a Rachel a la mansión de un doctor de renombre amigo de la familia, Angelina marchó con máxima discreción hacia la mansión Phantomhive a sabiendas de que el conde estaría esperándola. Nadie supo de ese encuentro para nada fortuito, y Angelina lo aceptó como el cactus que en el desierto recibe del cielo una mísera gota de lluvia.

Lo que no se esperó fueron aquellas palabras que auguraban desgracia y pesar en el noble corazón de su hermana mayor. Un punzante dolor se clavó justo en el medio de su pecho. La desazón carcomió su cuerpo hasta dejarla paralizada cuando Vincent, dejó atrás su asiento y avanzó hasta ella a paso lento. Angelina solo supo respirar con dificultad y dejar que su corazón se acelerara violentamente.

«Sé que amáis a vuestra hermana, pero solo Dios sabe hasta qué punto seríais capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella y por su felicidad», le dijo mirándola a los ojos, sin vacilar. «Podría adoptar a un bebé, uno de los tantos que acaba muriendo tirado en un basurero de Londres porque su madre no puede hacerse cargo de él. Sin embargo, aquí lo que priva es la sangre y no desearía que el linaje de mi familia lo llevara alguien que no es hijo mío, con lo cual esta es una opción que descarto. Tal y como preveo las circunstancias, me he visto obligado a tomar una terrible decisión que, seguramente para vos, será trascendental en cuanto os la haga saber.»

Angelina quedó paralizada sintiendo por primera vez al conde urdir una enredadera de espinas en torno a su persona. Esto trajo con ello cantidades enormes de incertidumbre... y deseo a su corazón adolescente. ¿Acaso Vincent le estaba brindando la oportunidad de amarlo?, pero ¿y su hermana? ¿Desde cuándo, por un mísero instante, había antepuesto _su_ felicidad a la de Rachel? Mientras que una parte de su conciencia la reprochaba por semejante pensamiento otra porción mucho más pequeña, si bien más obtusa y nociva que la anterior, le preguntaba si acaso Rachel nunca se había molestado en darse cuenta de lo miserable que le hacía al verla con el hombre que amaba.

«Por vuestra mirada imagino que habéis llegado a la misma conclusión que yo. Qué audaz habéis sido siempre, mi señora.»

«¿Pensáis...?, ¿pensáis separaros de ella?»

Vincent asintió con la mirada, con un escueto abrir y cerrar de párpados.

«La función de una esposa es proporcionar hijos, así lo estipula la ley desde hace milenios. Al no poder Rachel dármelos, como hombre me veo en el derecho de separarme y contraer matrimonio con cualquier otra dama de distinguida familia; los Durless no sois ni de lejos la única familia influyente en este país. Aparte no creo conveniente mencionaros la imagen que daría una mujer de alta alcurnia divorciada y estéril ante los ojos de la sociedad.»

Si eso ocurriera, si el Conde Phantomhive estaba dispuesto a abandonar a su querida Rachel, no habría ningún tipo de futuro para ella, solo desgracia y soledad. Las mujeres que no podían dar hijos eran mal vistas, como si su incapacidad reproductora fuese un pecado. Las sagradas escrituras promulgaban que el don de dar la vida era fruto de la voluntad creadora de Dios, mientras que la esterilidad era producto del Mal, un castigo. Incluso, Angelina temía por la posición que adoptarían sus propios padres al respecto.

«Aun así cabe la posibilidad de que yo desestime el divorcio si, en cambio, me ayudáis.»

«¿Y qué podría hacer yo?», preguntó en latente estado de agitación.

«Si me dais un hijo varón, no abandonaré a Rachel.»

«Pero...», Angelina balbuceó. Deseó que en aquel instante su rostro quedase parcialmente cubierto por su antiguo fleco. Había perdido nuevamente toda confianza en ella; Vincent se la otorgó y se la estaba arrebatando sin medir el efecto que tendrían sus actos. Quería ocultar lo vergonzoso de su actitud, el albergar amor por su cuñado.

«Os prometo que ninguna persona, incluida Rachel, lo sabrá», le explicó en un susurro, como si él quisiera responder a las preguntas que más falta hacían. «En su debido momento vos no lo sabréis tampoco. Confiad en mí si os digo que cuento con los medios necesarios para conseguir esto. Puedo prometeros que veréis al bebé crecer sano y fuerte junto a Rachel. Para el niño, seréis su amada tía, y nada más.»

Aún un sinfín de cuestiones pasaban como fogonazos por la cabeza de Angelina. Aquella lucha interna fue frenada al instante cuando Vincent la tomó de las manos y se le acercó hasta el punto de sentir su hermoso rostro descender y alcanzar la altura del suyo, quedando separados a la sazón de pocos centímetros.

«Pensad que le entregaréis a vuestra hermana la demostración más grande del amor que sentís por ella. De vos dependerá su felicidad.»

De los bonitos ojos rubí de Angelina emergieron lágrimas que resbalaron por su rostro.

Ella asintió y respondió con un «sí». Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la calidez de unos labios besar sus lágrimas. El contacto hizo que el amor que Angelina sentía se pudriera hasta el punto de convertirse en algo grotesco a ojos de Dios. La virtud se convirtió en pasión y Angelina supo que no podía ni quería escapar de ella.

†††††††††

Vincent acunó a su retoño esbozando al mismo tiempo una sincera sonrisa paternal que nunca creyó tener. Finalmente, por muy alto que había sido el precio, tenía un sucesor. Un sano hijo varón le sucedería cuando la edad o la imprevista llegada de la muerte lo apartaran de este mundo. El destino de la familia Phantomhive ya no dependía de él, sino de este bebé quejumbroso que no cesaba con su primer llanto. Lo contempló con devoción, como su más venerada riqueza. El pequeño tenía el mismo rostro que la hermana pequeña de su esposa; delicadamente ovalado y lleno de expresión, la cual se dejaba entrever en la intensidad de aquel par de ojos grises típicos de bebé, muy claros, que muy posiblemente acabarían siendo azules. Vincent se preguntó a quién diablos podría sacar dicho color, aunque luego pensó en que lo heredó de su abuela materna o, incluso, de su difunta madre, Claudia Phantomhive. Al fin y al cabo, el bebé portaba los genes recesivos típicos de ambas familias. Lamentó que el pequeño no heredase el hermoso mirar rubí de su madre. Tal vez desear algo así solo le traería problemas en el futuro. Lo mejor que le podía ocurrir era que el bebé tuviese ojos azules, así sería comparado con Rachel.

Había decidido comprar una mansión en la ciudad desde que Angelina quedó encinta y bajo el mayor secretismo posible. La chica permaneció encerrada allí durante los ocho meses de gestación. Había comprado esta residencia para mantener a Angelina apartada de su hermana. Tal y como le había pedido, Angelina mintió diciendo a su familia que había sido invitada por una fiel amiga a pasar una temporada en Rennes, Bretaña. Esta amiga suya existía y, de alguna manera, Vincent se las había arreglado para que esta, así como su familia, se prestaran a participar en el macabro juego de la mentira.

—Conduce, Señor, al renacimiento espiritual a este hijo tuyo. —El sacerdote extendió la señal de la cruz sobre la frente del recién nacido haciendo uso de varias gotas de agua bendita—. Cuyo espíritu responderá por el nombre de...

—Ciel —respondió enseguida Vincent—. Ciel Phantomhive.

—Ciel Phantomhive, al bautismo por la fe de la Iglesia, a fin de que alcance la vida eterna. Por Jesucristo, nuestro Señor.

—Amén —susurró Vincent para alzar la vista y notar que la figura oscura no había dejado de observarle desde una esquina de la habitación, quien había aparcado su típica sonrisa sardónica.

Otro grito de dolor hizo que pusiera atención a la joven que aún se debatía, entre la vida y la muerte, sobre una cama empapada de sangre. Con su amado Ciel cargado cariñosamente en sus brazos, Vincent se aproximó y se colocó al lado de la partera quien, asombrada halló otra cabecita asomando ensangrentada por entre las piernas de la muchacha.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p><strong>Fin capítulo I.<strong>

Este pequeño fic fue un regalo para mi mejor amiga en estas pasadas fechas, que ama hasta la médula _Kuroshitsuji_ desde hace años (y súper fan de Grell, además)_._ Digamos que es un compendio de esas teorías que andan vagando por el _fandom._ Aprovechando estas vacaciones me he leído con ella, de un tirón, todo el manga y hemos hablado sobre todos estos temas. Ni qué decir que junto a Sebastian, mi otro personaje favorito es Angelina, no la ostentosa Madame Red, sino esa Angelina poco arreglada que lee un libro en el jardín y que vuelve la cabeza con aquel flequillo tapándole la cara y que tanto me recordó al protagonista. Y la intensidad de su mirada, sobre todo.

Como he dicho, es todo una suposición, las cual me tomo la licencia de tener un poco de libertad para recrear escenas no canon. Ni siquiera sé si ya habrán tratado este tipo de temas en algún otro fic por Fanfiction, que me imagino que sí. Con lo que he leído y me ha contado mi mejor amiga, he intentado plasmarlo en una historia de dos o tres capítulos que iré publicando en estos días.

Hacer mención a los temas _Civilian_ de Wye Oak y _Seven Devils _de mi querida Florence ya que me han inspirado muchísimo a la hora de escribir el fic.

Un cordial saludo y gracias por leer^^.

Silen.

_Lunes, 26 de Enero de 2015._


	2. Chapter 2

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer: ****_:_**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga._

* * *

><p>«Ahora estás en un lugar más oscuro; un lugar que tú has elegido, conmigo como compañía. Yo, un insignificante demonio [...], que he matado a los de tu clase en innumerables ocasiones y que podría matar de nuevo, alegremente, si se me presentase la oportunidad. Piensa en eso. [...] El <em>otro<em> tú, _el_ _inocente_, nunca habría seguido adelante con historias de ejecuciones y masacres al por mayor. [...] No me mires como si no supieras de lo que hablo. Conoces muy bien tus pecados. Sabes las cosas que has querido y lo que habrías llegado a hacer para conseguirlas si hubieses tenido la oportunidad. Eres un pecador y si, por una desafortunada casualidad, perecieses sin haberte enfrentado al dolor que has producido, a la furia que has liberado (y que no has enmendado), es más probable que haya un sitio para ti en el inframundo que en el paraíso.

Menciono esto ahora porque no quiero que pienses que todo esto es algún tipo de juego al que puedes jugar un rato y luego dejarlo y olvidarte.

No lo era al principio y créeme, desde luego que no lo será al final.»

Fragmento extraído de _Demonio de Libro_, por Barker Clive.

**†††† † ††††**

Angelina siguió permaneciendo aislada en la mansión de la ciudad sin ningún tipo de contacto, excepto el trato profesional con tres sirvientas desconocidas. Vincent ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de visitarla tras dar a luz a los gemelos dos semanas atrás.

Los estragos del embarazo se iban curando lentamente con el decurso de los días. Tenía estrías rojizas alargadas como gusanos amantes de la antropofagia con cadáveres después de haber atravesado las sólidas tapas de un ataúd. Estas cicatrices surcaban horriblemente el vientre y que, poco a poco, iban desapareciendo sin dejar ningún tipo marca. Todavía sus piernas flaqueaban de debilidad si permanecía demasiado tiempo de pie, por lo que se veía a obligada a permanecer tumbada en la cama, dedicando las horas muertas en escribir cartas a su familia acerca de su ficticia aunque idílica estancia fuera del país.

Otras veces se sentaba en la banqueta de la ventana de su habitación. Desde allí se limitaba a presenciar el decadente paisaje urbano londinense cubierto de nieve y los pocos habitantes en su ir y venir por las calles, ya sea en carruajes, a caballo o a pie. La escarcha se cernía sobre las crines de los corceles y las barbas de los hombres, y en mitad del amanecer acaecía el ensordecedor sonido del hielo quebrándose desde los aleros y cornisas de las viviendas, cayendo en peso contra el suelo asfaltado —un sonido que era capaz de hacer que los viandantes saltaran del susto e instintivamente se cubrieran la cabeza con las manos—.

Angelina raramente salía de aquellas cuatro paredes que conformaban su habitación hecha celda; le aturdía vagar por las estancias enormes y vacías de la mansión en un fantasmagórico sinsentido. Se le tenía prohibido pasear por el jardín y, si perdía los nervios con un ataque desenfrenado de ansiedad, las sirvientas no dudaban en inyectarle un sedante, dejándola inconsciente y abandonada en su propio lecho.

Esta era la vida de Angelina después de ofrecerse cual sacrificio al Conde Phantomhive.

En la mañana de Nochebuena, Angelina despertó escuchando desde la lejanía el repiqueteo de las campanas de la catedral de Saint Peter situada a pocos kilómetros.

Quedó somnolienta pero sin alcanzar el sueño de nuevo hasta que se despertó del todo cuando los goznes de la puerta gruñeron y entró la sirvienta, sin llamar, como de costumbre. La sirvienta realizó una reverencia desde el umbral e hizo entrar un carrito con el juego de té servido.

—Buenos días, mi señora —dijo en tono respetuoso—. He aquí su té Earl Grey de la mañana, servido sin azúcar y sin leche, como os gusta tomar. Traeré el desayuno en breve para que os repongáis en fuerzas.

Dicho esto, desapareció por la puerta sin detenerse siquiera a mirarla nada más le hubo servido el té. Angelina se irguió en la cama, quedando sentada, y sin nada que pudiera expresar en gestos, tomó la taza de té para luego tomar un escueto sorbo que solo consiguió arrastrarla en el abrazo desamparado del recuerdo, de la soledad y de la melancolía. Dejó la taza en la bandeja, alzó la vista hacia el fondo de la estancia y pensó en sus bebés, en lo hermoso que sería si los tuviera en sus brazos.

¿Su hermana Rachel ya los tendría con ella, brindándoles un amor que Angelina jamás podría reclamar como suyo? Al parecer, el Conde había logrado modificar y seleccionar los recuerdos de su embarazo por otros ficticios, donde Rachal Phantomhive había dado luz a gemelos. La verdad había sido oculta tras un telón que nunca sería alzado. Vincent haría lo mismo con sus recuerdos; ella no sabía el momento justo pero sí tenía constancia de que este lo haría tarde o temprano. Vincent borraría buena parte de su memoria aun desconociendo Angelina cómo.

Se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se aproximó a la ventana. Afuera sobrevenía el invierno con otra nevada, y se trataba de un crudo invierno típico del mes de diciembre. El cielo descolorido de Londres cruzaba de cabo a rabo la urbe como un grito que dividía el silencio en algún lugar, un mutismo otorgado que aludía al inevitable transcurrir del tiempo. Todo parecía a punto de nacer. El mundo seguía siendo el mismo, sin embargo; las alteraciones en los recuerdos perpetradas por el fiel _Perro de la Reina_ no lo habían alterado.

Angelina quiso cerciorarse de su propia realidad. Rehizo sus pasos y se encaró en el espejo situado cerca. Comprobó la forma hinchada de sus senos posando sus manos sobre estos por encima del camisón que llevaba puesto. La evidencia de la existencia de su embarazo permanecía inherente en ella. La tela del camisón estaba humedecida por su propia leche materna, la cual había empapado del todo los algodones de su sujetador hasta traspasarlos finalmente. Empezó a quitarse la ropa a tirones, esparciéndola a su alrededor, hasta que estuvo desnuda, se vio de cuerpo entero en el reflejo. Angelina no vio a ninguna niña, pero tampoco una mujer. Contemplaba —se contemplaba— una muchacha joven, tan blanca como la espuma de mar. Una criatura de la noche que apenas daba el sol, de cabellos rojizos, alborotados como lenguas de lava infernales, discurrían alrededor de sus hombros cubriendo parcialmente pechos, vientre y caderas. Una _Venus Verticordia_ de la Decadencia que, a pesar de las vicisitudes del parto, seguía resultando hermosa.

El contraste de la blancura de su piel con el rojizo intenso de sus cabellos la horrorizó, como si aquel cuerpo reflejado en el espejo no le perteneciera, como si fuese de otra persona. En aquel momento descubrió que tenía sed de sol, de viento... y de luz. Quería tener para sí la luz inmaculada que besaba la hermosa imagen de su hermana mayor.

La tormenta de nieve amainó de pronto, sin querer, tal vez movida por un impulso divino irresistible. El fuego de su chimenea había comenzado a crepitar. Y de nuevo, después de varios minutos, se miró a los ojos. A menudo evitaba mirarse a los ojos de esta forma. Esta vez lo hizo sin temor. Eran de un castaño rojizo penetrante, grandes pero carentes ya de inocencia alguna. Se consoló abrazándose a sí misma, aferrándose a los últimos coletazos de calor que emanaba su cuerpo y lloró por la pena que retenía sin consuelo. Con solo dieciséis años ya había aprendido mucho acerca de la vida, de sí misma y, sobre todo, del mal que la rodeaba. En la mente le quedó plasmada la imagen de Vincent Phantomhive. Nunca se imaginó que el hombre que amaba no era un hombre, sino un monstruo. Angelina comprendió también que tampoco era alguien —o algo— mejor que él.

—Todo el mundo miente —susurró en un embate descontrolado—. Hasta Dios miente, que nos ha hecho creer que sabe perdonar.

Su mente trajo de regreso la imagen de su hermana Rachel. Se la imaginó acunando a sus bebés, que poco a poco se irían quedando dormidos, amados con una devoción que no conocería límites.

Angelina tuvo fuerzas para sonreír aun cuando por su rostro discurrían más lágrimas, llevándose eta vez las manos a la cara y cubriéndose con ellas.

—Pero la mentira es, a veces, tan digna y pura como lo es la verdad.

†††††††††

—¿Qué inconveniencia hay de que vaya al altar de rojo? Sé que a Adrian no le importará.

Rachel Phantomhive, su querida hermana, se situó tras ella y con delicadeza abrochó los últimos botones de su vestido que recorría toda su espalda sin poder contener las lágrimas de alegría resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Ann, cielo, estás preciosa —comentó mientras colocaba las manos por los hombros y miraba su reflejo a través del espejo que tenían delante sin dejar de llorar emocionada—. No sabes cuánto deseo que llegue el día de tu boda y pueda verte llevando este hermoso vestido.

Sus miradas se cruzaron en el espejo y Angelina sonrió tímidamente. Volviéndose hacia su hermana, Angelina la abrazó con fuerza. Las sirvientas, sastres y la modista presenciaban conmocionados la escena de cariño que se profesaban ambas hermanas. Rachel deshizo el abrazo y se apartó delicadamente para enjugarse las lágrimas derramadas, pura evidencia de sus emociones.

Su hermana mayor, Vincent y sus sobrinos eran las personas que más amaba en este mundo. Angelina haría todo por ellos, todo lo que estuviera en sus manos por brindarles felicidad. Sus padres también eran importantes para ella, por supuesto, pero el vínculo que le había unido a la familia de Rachel no era comparable al que pudiera tener con alguien más, inclusive su futuro esposo.

Rachel estaba _tan_ radiante. Tal vez lo adecuado era sustituir el _tan_ por un _era_: Rachel Condesa de Phantomhive _era_ radiante. El peinado que le habían hecho las sirvientas sacaba a relucir aquella cascada de cabellos color ámbar. No había espejo en la habitación que hiciera caso omiso a su belleza. El recogido consistía en una trenza compleja que recogía su melena a la altura de la nuca. Estaba ataviada con un traje turquesa en el que habían sido cosidos diminutas flores blancas y diferentes perlas y borlas de filigrana de plata, que le conferían un brillo y una pureza únicos. Como siempre, el maquillaje era sencillo, muy disimulado que realzaba sus helénicas facciones. Iba vestida de manera casual, elegante, mostrando el rango y nivel de su linaje en el porte, pero casual como vestiría una aristócrata distinguida, y aun así era indiscutiblemente hermosa, sin adornos ni parapetados trajes recargados de encajes y joyas rococó que tanto gustaban a las damas francesas y austriacas.

Angelina se volvió al espejo para mirarse y en este no halló esa luz que sí veía impregnada en Rachel. En Angelina había algo insondable, como perdido o ausente; algo que intentaba ocultar bajo enormes capas de alegría y buen humor. Su cabello rojizo y la extrema palidez de su piel no terminaban de cuajar con la pureza del blanco roto del vestido; infundía un aspecto etéreo, fantasmal. Era como si estuviera hecha para vivir en la oscuridad, tras la sombra de la sombra de Rachel.

—Es una lástima que madre no pueda verte así hoy —comentó Rachel, de pronto—. Desde que se le ha acentuado el asma con la edad no suele salir mucho de la mansión. Gracias a Dios, puedo decir que mi pequeño y yo lo sobrellevamos mejor.

Angelina asintió nerviosa con la cabeza tras despertar de manera abrupta de sus pensamientos.

—Gracias a Dios y a los fármacos que receto.

Rachel dio un rápido aunque sonoro beso en la mejilla y sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos al hacerlo.

—Nada mejor que tener un médico en la familia. Por cierto, Ann, ten, acepta esto de mi parte. Sería un honor para mí que los llevaras el día de tu boda.

Rachel le entregó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo en cuyo interior había unos pendientes de oro engarzados con cristal precioso, ornamentado con diminutas hojas doradas en torno al cristal que, en opinión de Angelina, parecían plumas de ángel. Dicha acción la había tomado por sorpresa.

—Oh, hermana... —balbuceó. Mirada incrédula en el rostro—. Estos pendientes son los que habías usado cuando...

—Cuando contraje matrimonio con Vincent, sí.

El rostro de Angelina no dejó de mostrar una forzada sonrisa, por dentro era otra historia. En su interior todo se venía abajo hasta hacerse pedazos; corazón y sentimientos en ruinas. Tras aquellas palabras, experimentó algo que no fue capaz de explicar, quedando casi sin aliento. Era algo que hasta entonces solo le había ocurrido en muy pocas ocasiones, que era tan distinto a cualquier otra sensación vivida, que lo había llamado, simplemente, «La Sensación». La Sensación no podría ser descrita mediante palabras, pero podría alcanzar a describirla por sus efectos; primero, en el fondo del plexo solar, notó un calor, y acto seguido un fuego —que no era quemazón ni dolor— que le recorría por completo, de los pies a la cabeza.

Era como si su alma quisiera decirle algo, un mensaje oculto que amenazaba con reventar si seguía desoyéndolo.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Rachel al notar su repentino estado de mutismo.

Angelina estiró los labios y sonrió después de cruzar sus ojos con los de su hermana. Se acercó sigilosa al espejo y, mientras buscaba traer consigo todo el aplomo que pudieran albergar sus fuerzas, se quitó los pendientes que llevaba puestos —unos rubíes rojos como la sangre que enloquecía de dolor discurriendo salvaje en sus venas— para acto seguido sustituirlos por los que acababa de entregarle Rachel.

—Puede que no lo recuerdes, pero estos pendientes han pasado de generación a generación entre las mujeres de nuestra familia. Madre me dijo con bastante ironía que eran tan antiguos que ya existían cuando San Patricio echó a las serpientes de Irlanda. ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Rachel, ahora insegura de que su obsequio fuese el acertado—. Así llevarás algo prestado y antiguo, como estima la tradición.

—Sí, son realmente preciosos —dijo Angelina sin dejar de contemplarse ni un segundo en el espejo. Intentó recomponerse como pudo y se obligó a mostrarse alegre para no hacer afligir a Rachel—. ¡Te agradezco tanto este detalle...! Prometo que me los pondré en tu honor y en el de nuestra familia. Muchas gracias, hermana.

—Mis estimadas señoras. —Las llamó de pronto la modista que era de origen belga y cuyo acento del inglés era bastante peculiar—. Siento entrometerme, pero necesito saber si el traje está al gusto de vuestro agrado o si creéis preciso que necesita alguna que otra modificación. Hoy mismo me lo llevaré a la ciudad para ultimarlo. Si permitís la intromisión de mis observaciones, creo que...

La perta de la habitación fue abierta para luego ser cerrada con otro golpe seco, acción que sobresaltó a los presentes. Luego, el pisoteo de pequeños pies corrieron hacia las hermanas.

—¡Oh, tía Ann!, ¡estás hermosa vestida de novia! —dijo una bonita niña rubia de nueve años, que se había abrazado con efusividad a ella.

Angelina sonrió.

—¿Eso crees?

—¡Claro que sí!

La mera presencia de los niños de la familia hacía aliviar todos y cada uno de los pesares de Angelina. La sobrina de su hermana y que Angelina también la veía como tal, la dulce Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia de Midford y Phantomhive, era como una muñeca de porcelana. Había sido retratada por Sophie Gengembre Anderson, una importante retratista del circulo prerrafaelista de Millais y Rossetti, quien había quedado conmocionada por su inmaculada belleza. A primera vista se advertía la marcada similitud entre Francis, su madre, y la chiquilla, pero luego ya se iba reconociendo en Elizabeth actitudes ajenas a los severos gestos y emociones de su progenitora. Valiéndose de una comparación tomada a otro nivel podría decirse que se asemejaba en personalidad a su padre. Elizabeth era una curiosa variedad en miniatura de sus padres.

Elizabeth había regresado al suelo tras el abrazo y tomó de la mano de su primo para luego quedar apoyada mimosamente contra su hombro.

—¿A que sí, Ciel? —preguntó en un tono bastante agudo de voz, caprichoso si bien del todo cándido e infantil—. ¿A que tengo yo razón?

El niño que acompañaba a Elizabeth era su sobrino, Ciel Phantomhive.

Una carga de energía embistió con fuerza el interior de Angelina y que supo discernir pronto como un intenso sentimiento de amor, devoción y cariño. Su sobrino Ciel la sonrió con afecto y Angelina sintió que la habitación había sido iluminada de pronto. El niño era una auténtica copia de Vincent: mismo cabello oscuro, misma sonrisa y expresiones. El intenso mirar azul del muchacho de ocho años era, sin duda, un legado de los Durless.

La Sensación volvió a arremeter contra ella, duramente, con la rebelión de varios sentimientos que intentaban atravesar una especie de muro, un muro blanco en el que pronto quedó pintado con la imagen de su hermana Rachel. Angelina recordó el parto de su hermana como algo distante y sin apenas detalles. Un fuerte nudo se asentó en medio de su garganta. Sintiéndose confusa, Angelina se preguntó para sí cuál era la causa de esta especie de _dolor sordo_ que no venía a cuento.

Ciel Phantomhive vestía un bonito traje en conjunto con el de Elizabeth, ambos de un acertado color burdeos. Mientras que la niña llevaba un vestido de inspiración francesa rematado con volantes y divertidas borlas, el de Ciel era mucho más sencillo y estaba compuesto por un traje a tres piezas; un pantalón corto típico de niño, una camisa blanca de botones de mangas largas, llena de volantes en el arranque posterior del cuello, y un chaleco a juego con el pantalón. Para rematar, unos calcetines de caña alta también de un tono burdeos. Tras los chiquillos les siguieron las sirvientas, el sastre y el mayordomo Tanaka, quienes venían de la habitación contigua.

—Realmente, tía Ann, luces como un ángel —aseguró Ciel sin dejar de sonreír.

—Anda, venid aquí par de halagadores consentidos. —Angelina esbozó una amplia sonrisa y extendió los brazos hacia ellos.

Los niños no dudaron y saltaron, no a sus brazos, sino a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza, lo que provocó que Angelina perdiera el equilibrio debido al peso sumado al aparatoso vestido de novia. Los tres se vinieron al suelo entre divertidas risas y las quejas de la modista, que veía cómo sus queridos diseños se arrugaban ante sus ojos.

—¡Ey!, ¡tened cuidado! —Rachel rio viendo la tierna escena.

Angelina continuó estrechando a los dos pequeños entre sus brazos, los tres tirados ahora en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de la modista, sin soltarlos ni un solo segundo. Los niños, que los dejó hacer, estaban encantados de sentirse refugiados en los brazos de su tía favorita —tal y como ellos afirmaban—, la que tanto jugaba con ellos y los hacía reír. De entre todos los familiares, era ella, Angelina Durless, quien más les procuraba diversión, alejándolos de los polvorientos formalismos aristocráticos y los protocolarios patrones de conducta que querían inculcarles a pesar de ser aún muy pequeños. Tía Francis era quien se tomaba muy en serio su educación. Angelina, en cambio, los sacaba de la mansión en cuanto podía, invitándolos a disfrutar de la naturaleza; a querer ensuciarse tirándose en la hierba; a corretear descalzos; a hacer picnics bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol o a trepar por sus ramas, sin mucha pericia, en las calurosas tardes de verano. En los días más fríos, les leía cuentos o pasaba horas enteras jugando con ellos si el tiempo no les permitía salir fuera. A Angelina no le costaba dejar la adultez aparcada de lado y convertirse en una niña de nuevo y disfrutar con ellos.

Llenó la cabeza de ambos niños a base de besos y los sostuvo por unos segundos más entre sus brazos hasta que buscó en la estancia una tercera cabeza que también deseaba adular a base de un mar de besos. Angelina alzó aun más el rostro y dio con la mirada de su hermana Rachel. Al igual que ella, había denotado al instante la ausencia del tercer niño.

—¿Y mi otro pequeño? —preguntó Rachel, dirigiéndose a Tanaka.

El mayordomo también se volvió y no halló al aludido en ninguna parte. Un simple despiste, y cualquier niño es capaz de desaparecer.

—Se supone que debería estar aquí —arguyó mientras también miraba a todas partes. Se inclinó con decoro—. Si me disculpáis, mi respetable señora, volveré a la habitación, posiblemente siga allí.

—¿Sabes, tía Ann? —Ciel tiró suavemente del vestido varias veces a fin de llamar su atención—. Nuestra tutora nos ha enseñado hoy a Lizzie y a mí a bailar un vals para la ceremonia que vendrá después de la boda.

—¡Sí!, ¿quieres ver lo bien que lo hacemos? —La niña empezó a dar saltitos de la emoción imitando a su primo.

A Angelina no le atraía la idea de que ya comprometieran a Ciel y a Elizabeth en matrimonio. Amar y compartir la vida con una persona requería de sentimientos, no de un acuerdo pactado por la familia con antelación, basado en intereses sucesorios y económicos. Muy a pesar de su opinión, los niños parecían estar encantados con la noticia de su futuro casamiento. Estos danzaban unidos por la estancia con energía y singular desparpajo. Ambos canturreaban la melodía el _Vals de Fausto_, con menor acierto que con el baile, sin dejar de dar vueltas y exhortando ligeras risas. Los demás presentes, incluido Angelina, los contemplaban alegres con la demostración.

.

«Ainsi que la brise légère / Al igual que la brisa ligera

soulève en épais tourbillons / levanta en densos torbellinos

la poussière des sillons, / el polvo de los surcos,

que le valse nous entraîne! / ¡dejad que el vals nos arrastre!

Jusqu'à prendre haleine, / Hasta perder el aliento,

jusqu'à mourir, / hasta morir,

un _dieu_ nous entraîne; / un _dios_ nos arrastra;

c'est le plaisir! / ¡es el placer!»

.

Angelina no dejó de sonreír hasta advertir nuevamente la presencia de Tanaka, quien había regresado sin el hermano gemelo de Ciel.

Rachel se alertó tanto como Angelina cuando las sirvientas salieron en su busca por cada nimio rincón de la mansión Phantomhive.

Ataviada aún con el vestido de novia, Angelina bajó con dificultad la escalinata principal del hall, donde destacaba en el descansillo de honor un cuadro enorme, _El Entierro del Conde de Orgaz_, realizado por un pintor al que los españoles apodaban «El Greco», en alusión a su origen heleno, que trabajó bajo el mecenazgo de la corte y la nobleza castellana. Vincent había pagado una importante suma al Consejo Arzobispal de Toledo al cual pertenecía el cuadro.

Angelina odiaba aquella pintura; era deprimente y tenebrosa al gusto del arte religioso español, cuya imaginería era de un realismo atroz y sanguinario, donde mártires torturados, Cristos crucificados moribundos, Magdalenas y Marías llorosas, entierros, cuadros de _vanitas_, Juicios Finales, infiernos y, sobre todo, la representación de demonios, era la temática principal recurrente que había sido adoptada luego en gran parte de Latinoamérica. Lo más escalofriante de esta obra radicaba en la presencia de un niño pequeño, posiblemente el hijo del conde muerto, situado en la primera línea compositiva, señalando a su padre siendo enterrado y mirando directamente al espectador (el único que lo hace), con inquisición, como si quisiera decir algo.

Sin lugar a dudas, ella prefería las agradables pinturas del arte italiano.

Una vez hubo bajado todo el tramo de la escalinata, se topó con varios sirvientes que buscaban desesperados al pequeño de los Phantomhive. También escuchó las llamadas de Rachel desde el piso superior, junto a las de Elizabeth y los demás sirvientes.

—¿Quieres encontrarle, tía Ann? —Angelina volteó el rostro hacia lo alto de la escalinata, lugar donde había surgido dicha pregunta. Bajo el imperioso cuadro de El Greco, estaba Ciel, quien le sonreía, advirtiendo un aire de golfillo callejero que, evidentemente, no mostraba delante de los demás, salvo con ella—. Para encontrar a Sebastian debes encontrar primero la sombra de _Sebastian_.

Dicho de esta forma, Angelina no llegó a entender en un principio qué es lo que quería decir su querido sobrino, pero pronto alcanzó hallar la respuesta. Cuando los gemelos cumplieron los siete años, el Conde les regaló un perro, un enorme labrador de pelaje negro, muy vistoso, y que visto de lejos, más que un perro parecía un lobo. Este labrador le recordaba a Angelina a un viejo malhumorado, porque siempre ladraba, gruñía y enseñaba los dientes cuando le disgustaba la cercanía de una presencia desconocida; el animal solo sentía afinidad por la familia, fielmente adiestrado.

Ya desde su llegada a la mansión el perro se mantuvo bajo la compañía de Vincent y, sobre todo, del más pequeño de los gemelos.

Sebastian Phantomhive.

Era tal la fidelidad del animal que Ciel y Elizabeth solían bromear llamándolo «Sebastian», por lo que se referían a él usando el mismo nombre del pequeño gemelo. Ni qué decir que los mayores, sobre todo Francis, reprendían a los niños por ello; no obstante, Angelina, e incluso Vincent, los entendía en este aspecto. Realmente, el perro había sido una agradable compañía para Sebastian desde que cayó enfermo ante los constantes agravamientos de salud debido al asma, y que le impedían salir de la mansión. Era raro no ver al niño junto a ese perro que actuaba como un fiel escolta.

Una punzada de tristeza dañó el corazón de Angelina que, como tía y médica, querían poner solución al pesar del más pequeño de los gemelos, de constitución débil y enfermiza.

A diferencia de la alegría y la ponderosa salud de Ciel Phantomhive —el futuro heredero del título de su padre—, Sebastian era de una apariencia de extrema fragilidad; más delgado, huesudo y pequeño que su gemelo. Era de un carácter más sereno, menos extrovertido y sociable que el de su hermano, aunque era asustadizo y caprichoso en exceso debido principalmente al estar sobreprotegido por la familia a causa de su salud inestable.

Así, que se podría decir que de los dos hermanos, y con razón que Ciel era lo más parecido a sus padres, en físico por parte de su padre y en ánimo por parte de su madre. Sebastian, sin embargo, a pesar del cuasi exacto parecido con su hermano gemelo, tenía una actitud que no se vinculaba a ninguno de sus progenitores.

La inseguridad de Sebastian le recordaba a Angelina a alguien en especial: a ella misma cuando era pequeña. Las inseguridades la habían convertido en una tumba silenciosa, cuyos deseos eran enterrados por obligaciones: la obligación de casarse sin amar a su futuro esposo, la obligación de aceptar su amor no correspondido, la obligación de reestructurar su futuro... Las inseguridades, como el amor, están hechas de una materia volátil y abstracta, tan imposible de explicar como fácil de reducir a un puñado de metáforas sin sentido.

Angelina agudizó el oído cuando escuchó el ladrido de un perro, el cual parecía provenir cercano. Ciel, quien seguía observándola desde lo alto de la escalinata, volvió a intervenir.

—A mi hermano no le gusta estar rodeado de tantas personas. A mí sí, para mí es divertido —comentó su sobrino mientras le enviaba una sonrisa amable—. Cuando lo encuentres dile que estamos en el salón de juegos, tía Ann.

La conexión que existía entre ambos niños era impresionante, típica entre gemelos no cabía duda, pensó Angelina. Se entendían sin necesidad de hablarse o verse siquiera. Rachel se había ofrecido a usar la mansión para organizar los preparativos del vestido, así como las vestimentas de los niños. Aprovechando que Vincent estaba fuera, Rachel hizo desplegar la visita de trabajadores dedicados a la moda. Había más personal de lo normal en la mansión y era obvio que el pequeño Sebastian se sintiera incomodado. Angelina asintió la petición de Ciel y este desapareció un piso más arriba.

Pasando por delante del salón para recibir visitas y tomar el té, escuchó otro ladrido de un perro. Se volvió y halló al labrador echado al lado en una silla de corte isabelino, de respaldo grande y acolchado, vuelta hacia uno de los ventanales del salón. Visto de esa forma parecía que no había nadie detrás ocupándola al no ver un par de piernas colgando.

Angelina fue hasta la silla y halló al pequeño Sebastian con las piernas recogidas, en posición india, dibujando desinteresadamente sobre una hoja apoyada en la superficie de un amplio aunque delgado libro. El niño notó su presencia y alzó los ojos para mirarla. Ojos grandes, de color azul oscuro como los de su hermano gemelo. Vestía el mismo traje de color burdeos que llevaba Ciel, sin el chaleco y con la camisa arrugada después de estar demasiado tiempo sentado con ella en una cómoda posición.

Sebastian se dio cuenta de que había obrado mal en esconderse y la sonrisa que le devolvió a Angelina estaba preñada de inquietud. Angelina rara vez había trabajado en el hospital con niños que tuviesen una infancia agradable, y, aun así, a pesar del catálogo de traumáticas enfermedades con las que había tenido que lidiar hasta entonces, todavía le resultaba duro convertirse en parte de otra historia que arruinaba a un niño a tan temprana edad, y menos si este niño era sobrino suyo. Con demasiada frecuencia Angelina se preguntaba cuál sería el futuro de Sebastian, que tristemente auguraba difícil.

Sin embargo, Sebastian siempre ofrecía lo mejor de sí; poseía un espíritu fuerte que guardaba unas infinitas ganas de vivir.

En lugar de regañarle, Angelina salió del salón y avisó a la primera sirvienta que vio que había encontrado al niño a fin de que se lo dijera a Rachel cuanto antes. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, arrastró una silla y la colocó al lado de la de Sebastian. El pequeño la observaba nervioso pero sin decir nada.

—Un dibujo muy bonito —comentó Angelina, observando lo que estaba haciendo—. ¿Es esta mansión?

—Sí. —El niño asintió con la cabeza varias veces, trazando una raya mayor sobre el marco de la puerta principal de la mansión mal dibujada—. También he dibujado el jardín; hay muchas flores y también está el árbol sin hojas que mamá quiere que talen, pero papá no lo permite.

El árbol donde se ahorcó la antigua condesa Phantomhive. Hecho que, claro está, desconocía el niño.

Sebastian se hizo con el lápiz de nuevo y siguió añadiendo detalles al dibujo con poca habilidad artística: un esquemático carruaje tirado por dos caballos representados de perfil, al labrador negro correteando por el jardín... Angelina se quedó observando en silencio lo que hacía su sobrino. A continuación dibujó un pequeño círculo en el jardín y lo llenó de puntos; dijo que era una parcela de semillas de rosales recién plantados que germinarían en cuanto llegara la primavera. Había hecho esto porque sabía que a ella le gustaban las rosas, pero no sabía dibujarlas. El último detalle que añadió fue una figura sin forma caracterizada por tener un par de alas en la parte superior, como si sobrevolara en lo alto del cielo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Angelina.

—Es un ángel —respondió—. Para que nos proteja de las cosas malas. Nunca he visto uno, pero dicen que son muy hermosos y, bueno, yo no sé dibujar mejor.

Angelina sonrió.

—Sebastian.

En cuanto hubo pronunciado su nombre, el niño pareció encerrarse en sí mismo, asustado, evitando el contacto visual con ella y encogiendo levemente los hombros. Para tranquilizarlo, Angelina acarició cariñosamente sus cabellos. El perro seguía tumbado en el suelo, al lado de su pequeño amo; sin embargo, había erguido la cabeza para presenciar la escena.

—No pienso reñirte, pero quiero que entiendas lo preocupados y asustados que nos sentimos cuando te escondes. Si en algún momento te sientes incómodo solo hazlo saber, ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que nadie se enfadará.

Sebastian asintió tímidamente con la cabeza y respiró profundamente; ya empezaba a relajarse.

—¿Y qué cosas sabes dibujar?

Tras pensárselo unos segundos, Sebastian dio la vuelta a la hoja y comenzó a realizar un sinfín de líneas.

—¿Es un piano?

—Sí, es el piano de papá. —Sebastian la miró, reflexionando, como si de pronto dudara de su destreza a la hora de dibujar un piano. Después volvió a la hoja y dibujó lo que parecía la figura de un varón, por el lunar situado en la parte inferior de uno de los ojos supo que estaba dibujando a Vincent.

—¿Y que está tocando?; ¿una pieza de Mozart o de Chopin, tal vez?

—No. —Su querido sobrino había disentido arrugando el ceño. Tal y como lo haría Vincent estando concentrado.

—Yo recibí clases de piano cuando era pequeña, pero lo abandoné porque no se me daba bien a diferencia de Rachel. —Una pausa—. Sin embargo, desde siempre me ha gustado asistir a conciertos de piano. Mi compositor favorito es...

—Robert Schumann —dijo Sebastian, completando su frase con total naturalidad—. Papá dice que es como un relojero suizo.

—¿Un...?, ¿un relojero suizo?

La precisión con que hablaba el niño la impresionó notablemente. Schumann era su compositor favorito. Había lamentado que un par de años antes muriera a causa de la temida sífilis, como ocurría con la mayor parte de célebres intelectuales o artistas.

Aquel niñito era una auténtica caja de sorpresas. Se notaba que poseía un ímpetu de curiosidad del que carecía por completo Ciel.

Sebastian se incorporó en el asiento y la miró durante varios segundos sin fijar la mirada, con cierta timidez.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Schumann componía su música como si estuviera fabricando un reloj muy caro, con minuciosidad. —Alzó un poco las manos e hizo como si tocara teclas de piano imaginarias—. Tenía muy en cuenta de que todos los engranajes, es decir, los compases, estuvieran ajustados a la medida.

Aunque no era imposible que conociera la obra de Schumann, el hecho que lo describiera de tal forma le resultaba sorprendente. Angelina estaba intrigada y también maravillada con la sagacidad sin límites del pequeño.

—Dime, Sebastian, ¿cómo es que sabes que Schumann es mi compositor favorito?

Este le sonrió tímidamente.

—Me lo dijo papá. Es su favorito, y el mío también.

Angelina lanzó una ojeada a Sebastian, pero el niño estaba mirando ahora a través del ventanal, demasiado distraído y sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Oh... —balbuceó Angelina. Su voz se había convertido en un susurro lejano, como si «La Sensación» volviera a resurgir en ella como queriendo que recordara algún hecho pasado.

No halló nada en su memoria, solo un blanco vacío.

—Tía Ann —le llamó su sobrino al volverse y descubrir su aflicción, preocupado—, ¿estás bien?

Angelina despertó enseguida y lo miró avergonzada por su actitud.

—No..., no es nada —respondió—. Solo me he quedado... Pensaba, simplemente eso.

—Tía Ann.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué llevas ese vestido blanco tan horroroso? —preguntó muy tímido—. Tú eres más hermosa cuando vistes de rojo.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se acercó para besar la frente del niño no sin antes echar para atrás con la ayuda de una mano el espeso flequillo que, curiosamente, le recordó al mismo que llevaba cuando tenía su edad.

—¡Menos mal! —Carcajeó divertida ante la mirada risueña del niño—. ¡Al fin hoy alguien me comprende!

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p>FIN CAPÍTULO II.<p>

Aquí tenéis la continuación del fic que se me había olvidado de pasar a pc y publicar la semana anterior debido al tiempo que me quita la universidad. ¡Lo lamento! Espero que aquí se haya aclarado mejor la trama. Decir además que sigo tomando la línea comentada en las teorías supuestas del manga, creando yo una visión propia y libre de las mismas, por si las dudas persisten.

Un saludo y, nuevamente, gracias por leer^^.

Silenciosa.

_Lunes, 9 de febrero de 2015._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga. Temas cruentos._

* * *

><p>«Carlos IX (1550-1574), fue un rey de Francia famoso por su tiranía. Sufrió una enfermedad desconocida que le fue mermando poco a poco sus fuerzas. En vísperas de su posible muerte, recurrió a una <em>masse noire<em> —misa negra—, aconsejado por su madre, Catalina de Médicis, quien era reconocida por su vínculo con la brujería. En esta misa, celebrada ante la imagen del demonio teniendo bajo sus pies una cruz invertida, el hechicero-sacerdote consagró dos hostias, negra y grande la una; blanca y pequeña la otra. Esta última se dio a un niño secuestrado que debía tener diez años [momento antes de su Comunión] y ser primogénito, al cual conducían después vestido de blanco como para el bautismo y era asesinado en las mismas gradas del altar, inmediatamente después de recibir la Comunión Invertida.

La cabeza, separada de un solo golpe del tronco, fue colocada, aún palpitante, sobre la gran hostia negra que cubría a la patena, y luego fue dejada encima de una mesa, en la cual ardían algunas lámparas fúnebres. Comenzó entonces el exorcismo [de la _masse noire_]. Este tipo de exorcismo consistía en que el demonio invocado tenía que contestar por mediación de la cabeza cortada —_y si el demonio quería— _a una pregunta. En este caso, el rey Carlos no se atrevió a pronunciarla en voz alta ni tampoco comunicada por los presentes. En aquel momento, una voz débil, una extraña voz que nada tenía ya de humana, se dejó oír en la cabeza cercenada del infeliz y pequeño mártir...».

_Masse noir_e. El caso de sacrificio perpetrado por Carlos IX de Francia en 1574. Fragmento extraído del libro _Demonología y magia eclesiástica_, por Madame Blavatsky (Ucrania, 1831 – †Londres, 1891).

**†††† † ††††**

Angelina Barnett y Durless había visto demasiado a sus veinticuatro años de edad.

En pocos años trabajando como médico para el Royal London Hospital había presenciado las secuelas de centenares de muertes sospechosas, la mayoría de las cuales provenían de los más bajos estamentos sociales, los más perjudicados. Suicidios, accidentes, asesinatos o, simplemente, gente abandonada que había sucumbido de frío y hambre en las apestosas acequias y callejones de los suburbios.

Así que Angelina había visto todas las clases de muerte, habidas y por haber: ángeles saltarines carentes de alas cuyos cuerpos volaron en pedazos nada más besar con estridencia el suelo; lesionados de muerte por accidentes laborales con maquinaria industrial o a manos de un loco esquizofrénico; desangrados a navajazos u otro tipo de cortes, propios o infligidos; flotadores o ahogados en profundidades, sumergidos contra su voluntad con un peso o valientes que decidieron acabar con su sufrimiento en las sucias aguas del río Támesis; y finalmente, baleados o reventados en reyertas e intrigas dentro del mercado ilegal de narcóticos.

Había visto cadáveres destrozados a causa de altos niveles de violencia, independientemente de la edad o del sexo. Había visto cadáveres muertos a golpes de bebés que ni siquiera alcanzaban el primer año de vida. Los de jovencitas, prostitutas y niños sometidos a atroces violaciones múltiples y ser después asesinados. Tampoco recordaba con exactitud el número de cuerpos, sin nombre y familia que los reclamara, abandonados a su suerte, que llevaban muertos tanto tiempo que lo único que funcionaba para determinar la fecha del deceso era medir el tamaño de los gusanos.

Pero de todos los cadáveres que Angelina tuvo que presenciar, ninguno se le había quedado grabado en sus entrañas como el cadáver de la niña que tenía ante sus ojos en aquel momento, descansando en una aislada dependencia del hospital usada como mortuorio.

Le acompañaba el comisario de Scotland Yard, Sir Arthur Randall, que debido a la gravedad del asunto, había sido enviado personalmente para analizar el cuerpo infantil yacente que ante ellos descansaba sobre una camilla, desnudo —cuya carne era de un tono que iba entre el gris y el morado— y rígido debido al _rigor mortis_. El calor típico del mes de verano vaticinaba la llegada de olor a podredumbre muy pronto emanando del cadáver.

El señor Randall era un hombre reservado en exceso. Angelina sabía que no le cabía bien a ese hombre, sobre todo por su actitud feminista e independiente en vez de recatada y mojigata, como la mayoría de mujeres sometidas y violentadas por sus maridos. A pesar de la imagen macabra que irradiaba el cadáver, el semblante de este hombre no había flaqueado bajo ningún concepto. Era fiel a su posición como comisario; eficiente y profesional, al igual que el resto de los fieles servidores de la Reina. Angelina le daba grima estos perros acérrimos de Su Majestad, porque amaestrados como estaban, distaban de ser ecuánimes siempre a la justa razón en sus acciones. ¿Cuántos hechos encomiosos, decadentes y podridos ocultaban para no ver afectada la imagen de su venerada Reina Victoria y su prole?

Angelina bajó la cabeza al recordar a Vincent, en concreto, su profunda y exacerbada mirada; misterio y seducción aunadas estrechamente. No podía ni imaginarse las cosas que era capaz de hacer Vincent a favor de la Familia Real y hasta qué punto.

—Se desconoce el nombre de la fallecida. —Angelina escuchó atentamente la información dada por el comisario—. Es de suponer que pertenezca a algún suburbio del _East End,_ porque no he hallado nada que nos pueda hablar acerca de su vida. El número de secuestrados y abandonados en Londres no tiene límites. Ni siquiera hay una lista que pueda contar los niños que han sufrido estos actos de barbarie, tristemente nuestro pan de cada día.

Angelina se puso los guantes y colocó próximo a la camilla de la pequeña el instrumental quirúrgico por si llegara a necesitarlo si el perito forense se hubiera escapado de algún detalle. Esa era una de las funciones de Angelina dentro del hospital, aparte de trabajar en Medicina General; administrar y certificar los trabajos más _particulares_ donde Scotland Yard trabajaba de por medio. El Hospital confiaba en ella, y ella era la mejor, la más cualificada; trabajaba eficazmente, mejor que cualquier otro forense de Londres.

Ella alzó brevemente los ojos y los fijó en la inscripción encuadernada elegantemente y colgada en una de las paredes de la estancia, único atisbo de sobria decoración.

«Taceant colloquia», se leía en la pequeña inscripción, una frase sacada en boca de Julio César, alumbrada por la luz dorada de los candiles. «Effugiar risus. Hic locus est ubi mors gaudet succurrere vitae».

_Que cesen las conversaciones. Que la risa se apague. He aquí el lugar donde la muerte se deleita ayudando a los vivos._ Cualquier persona que muriese sospechosa, violenta, inesperada o singularmente sería diseccionada. Y llegado el momento de ocuparse del cadáver, lo depositarían allí, sobre una camilla rodante de zinc, entre otros cuerpos igual de rígidos, fríos y silenciosos, como estatuas de piedra.

—De acuerdo con los informes que me hizo llegar el perito forense, el momento del deceso se postula alrededor de veinte horas después del levantamiento del cadáver, hallado en la vieja fábrica abandonada de _Faulkner & Co._, que estaba en vistas de demolición. El cuerpo fue hallado por unos niños jornaleros sin techo que saltaron las tapias con intención de vivir ilegalmente allí hasta que echaran el edificio abajo. Ellos vieron el cadáver en el mismo hall de entrada —notificó el señor Randall, diciendo—. Los miembros policiales enviados por Scotland Yard para una primera inspección me informaron de que el cuerpo se hallaba en una extraña posición en forma de cruz; con los brazos extendidos horizontalmente y las piernas muy juntas. Además, la niña llevaba puesto un camisón de color blanco. La autopsia fue realizada al cabo de cuatro horas después del levantamiento.

Lo primero, el examen externo.

—Si os sirve de ayuda, puedo corroborar con lo dicho por el perito forense y asegurar que la niña no tiene más de diez años. Creo que ni siquiera ha llegado a menstruar —dedujo ella, observando el ínfimo desarrollo habido en la pequeña fisonomía del cadáver—. Sufre un elevado nivel de desnutrición. Puede que no alcance los veinte kilos de peso. Y, echando un primer vistazo a sus manos..., se observa claramente la distrofia en sus uñas. —Analizó las uñas con detenimiento, que a pesar de estar llenas de mugre y sangre seca, lucían opacas, con líneas oscuras en las puntas. Luego observó su abultado vientre—: Posee síntomas claros de la inflamación crónica del estómago de haber estado expuesta sin comer como es debido durante mucho tiempo, por lo que es probable que también padezca colitis ulcerativa, pancreatitis e insuficiencia renal.

—Y todo a causa del hambre... —balbuceó el comisario, empleando un tono de impotencia poco habitual en su conducta estrictamente distante.

—Sin embargo, la malnutrición no es la culpable aquí —intervino Angelina—. La causa de la muerte es... suficientemente obvia.

—Decapitación. —Las palabras del comisario hicieron eco en los oídos de Angelina.

Aquel cuerpo desprovisto de sangre que derramar no tenía cabeza. Había sido arrancada de cuajo con un artilugio, presuntamente metálico, muy afilado. Las palabras del comisario hicieron eco en los oídos de Angelina. ¿Había algo más depravado y corrupto que la muerte de aquella niña a causa de una decapitación? Era tal el horror al describir aquel cuerpo desgraciado, sin historia, que costaba mirarlo sin desear desviar la mirada. Una inocencia violentamente arrebatada a manos del ser humano. Angelina sintió rabia, después una fuente inagotable de compasión y pena.

—¿Habéis dado con el arma homicida? —preguntó Angelina en un intento por recomponerse. Al menos, de manera profesional.

El comisario negó escuetamente con la cabeza, mostrando su evidente irritación al reconocer que no tenía ningún tipo de prueba del criminal o criminales más allá que el propio cuerpo de la niña.

Angelina rodeó el cadáver con intención de buscar indicios que originasen nuevas pruebas, deseando fervientemente poder ser de ayuda en este caso abominable. La luz de la luna llena entraba tímidamente por las pequeñas ventanas que servían como respiraderos, situadas estas en la parte más alta de las paredes. Dicha mortecina luz imprimía en la estancia un halo escalofriante. Ni siquiera los médicos como ella se salvaban del misticismo impregnado en las noches de luna llena, donde el trabajo en el hospital aumentaba curiosamente el doble. La luna llena, madre de lunáticos y alienados, de prostitutas como de asesinos, borrachos, ociosos, drogadictos y trabajadores haciendo horas de refuerzo, suponía el aumento en el número de pacientes en la sala de Emergencia, y largas colas de gente entrando y saliendo de la sala de Lesiones. Las noches de luna llena en Londres estaban siempre vivas.

—¿Y... la cabeza?

—He enviado a varios hombres para que sigan buscando sin descanso dentro de la fábrica y alrededores —le respondió el hombre después de haberse encogido de hombros en señal de desconocimiento.

Como se había dicho, Angelina estaba acostumbrada a andar entre heridos, enfermos y cadáveres; la línea divisoria vida-muerte era lo suficiente delgada. Pero cuando vio por vez primera a esta niña decapitada cruelmente, desnuda e hinchada en la camilla, le entró un estado de pena en toda regla. Su corazón comenzó a latir violentamente dentro de su pecho. Su sorpresa era intensa a pesar de haber sido advertida del cadáver con que se iba a topar.

Solo el hecho de pensar en que los niños de su querida hermana tendrían más o menos su edad...

Intentó moderar su respiración evitando mirar a la asesinada, regresándola al augusto rostro del comisario, quien había quedado mirando el lustroso vientre que Angelina poseía, de casi siete meses de gestación, sutilmente remarcado bajo un sencillo vestido rojo carmesí y su bata de médico blanca.

—_Madame Red_ —intervino el señor Randall—, dispensadme por mi atrevimiento, pero si os sentís indispuesta puedo terminar de completar la notificación oficial del fallecimiento con la ayuda de otro administrador médico que esté disponible en el hospital, incluso puedo esperar a mañana. El parte del perito forense está completo, solo es mero papeleo sin trascendencia. Sé que a poco tiempo de convertiros en madre primeriza, lo pasaréis bastante mal asistiendo a este tipo de macabras acciones.

—No —respondió tácita Angelina, negando con la cabeza y alzando la palma de una de sus manos enguantadas en un intento de interrumpir la réplica del comisario—. Mi trabajo como médico y administradora jurídica del Royal London Hospital es encargarme de supervisar el análisis forense y firmar la notificación de defunción para que el cuerpo pase a manos del _enterrador_ y sus allegados... si es que los tiene. Digamos que este es un trabajo que nos incumbe a ambos, Señor Randall. Vos lo hacéis en el nombre de la Justica y en el de la Reina Victoria, y yo en el de la Medicina y en el de mi paciente, vivo o muerto.

Angelina prosiguió con su trabajo, verificando que el informe del perito forense designado era correcto. De vez en cuando, y de manera inconsciente, bajaba la mirada hasta su vientre, como queriendo asegurarse de que su bebé estaba ahí, protegido en su vientre de tanta calamidad humana. Mientras, el comisario se limitaba a tomar notas en un cuadernillo de apuntes, copiando con exactitud las descripciones que ella comentaba. Diligente como de costumbre, Angelina se vio obligada a inspeccionar la zona vaginal y anal, examinando la zona perineal en busca de desgarros o lesiones que certificaran las evidencias de violación, que sí las hubo. Fue la peor parte, tanto para ella como para el comisario Randall al escribirla en su cuaderno de notas.

Con cuidado y con ayuda del escalpelo, tomado como una delicada batuta, despegó la carne del abdomen cortada en forma de «Y», dos cortes que descienden desde los hombros hasta la boca del estómago; y otro, hasta la pelvis. Angelina separó meticulosamente los laterales de la piel cortada, pesados e inertes como una alfombra de salón, e inspeccionó de una ojeada el interior de la niña. Como ya se imaginaba el forense y ahora también ella, no había ningún indicio sospechoso, así que decidió aparcar el cuchillo de sierra y no abrir el plano pectoral. Volvió a encajar la piel como quien cierra un tesoro antes de enterrarlo para siempre.

Después decidió poner su atención al corte que decapitó la cabeza de la niña. La vena aorta cercenada ya no expulsaba cantidades excesivas de sangre, salvo un ínfimo goteo que recordaba al de un grifo mal cerrado. Prácticamente el cuerpo se había desangrado tras la decapitación. Las gotitas de sangre quedaban impregnadas en un paño grueso colocado debajo del cuello sin cabeza. Angelina se dio cuenta enseguida de una curiosa anomalía en la garganta, la cual parecía estar obstruida por algo.

—Hay algo aquí —balbuceó, más diciéndoselo a sí misma que al comisario.

Tomó unas pinzas metálicas alargadas y, ante la perpleja si bien convulsa cara del hombre, Angelina sacó con cuidado lo que había producido dicha obstrucción.

—Dios nos asista. —Angelina quedó mirando estupefacta el objeto, aún asido por las pinzas—. ¿Es...?

—Una hostia —respondió el señor Randall frunciendo aún más el ceño—, y curiosamente, es mucho más pequeña que las usadas durante las ceremonias litúrgicas. Es de las que suelen ofrecer a los niños de diez años en su Primera Comunión.

—Comisario, no sé qué pensaréis sobre esto, pero le puedo asegurar que, debido a su situación tan cercana a la laringe, posiblemente la niña fue forzada a comérsela, de ahí sus contracciones hasta ahogarse con ella, para acto seguido degollarla.

El señor Randall apretó la mandíbula como si bebiera un tazón de amargura hasta ahogarse con él. Estaba igual de afectado que ella. Ambos habían visto demasiado en los inexpugnables caminos creados por el Señor, pero no algo como _esto_.

Antes de salir de la estancia tras cumplir con su cometido, Angelina se quitó los guantes ensangrentados, limpió los instrumentos usados con fenol y apagó los candiles que iluminaban entre parpadeos el interior. Un último vistazo y en la oscuridad asumió la blancura de la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de la niña brillaba como un fantasma a la luz de la luna. Aquel ángel había iniciado su merecido descanso.

Despidiéndose educadamente del comisario, Angelina decidió pasar por su despacho para echar un vistazo a la correspondencia del día —y que no había tenido tiempo de leer—, recoger sus cosas y marchar después rumbo al hogar. Durante el camino, pensó en lo extraño del caso. Le parecía curioso que el comisario no le contase nada con respecto al escenario del crimen. Había algo que no cuadraba en toda esta historia. Luego pensó que tampoco era de su incumbencia saber más cuando su trabajo era analizar el cadáver de la niña asesinada y verificar su muerte. Scotland Yard mantenía muy a raya a aquellos que intentaran saber acerca de una información que estuviera bajo secreto de sumario.

Angelina llegó al despacho cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se sentó en su silla de despacho echándose hacia atrás y permitir que su cuerpo descansara contra el respaldo de la misma. Estar tanto tiempo levantada con semejante barriga era terrible para sus rodillas y tobillos. Miró la mesa y vio que había recibido varias cartas aquel día. Dos de las correspondencias tenían que ver con invitaciones; una, a un congreso sobre el buen uso de los nuevos antisépticos ideados por el Barón Joseph Lister; y el segundo, una elegante invitación del cirujano Sir Frederick Treves y su hermosa esposa a fin de que ella y su marido asistieran a una agradable cena en su hogar en un par de días. Angelina supuso que el cirujano quería hablar con ella sobre el muchacho deforme que encontró trabajando en un circo al otro lado de la calle del hospital y que había sido apodado por las malas lenguas como «Hombre Elefante». El resto de las cartas eran temas carentes de importancia que Angelina siquiera las terminó de leer.

Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y se dio cuenta de que no tardaría mucho en que la medianoche arribara. Supuso que ya no sería hasta el día siguiente cuando los de la oficina forense viniesen para ocuparse del cuerpo violentado de la niña que pronto ocuparía un humilde espacio dentro de un foso común.

En estas ocasiones Angelina se preguntaba dónde estaba Dios.

¿Cómo podía permitir que cosas de tal demencial calibre ocurrieran?

Fue tal la frustración que sus ojos quedaron ahogados por las lágrimas.

De todos los despachos del hospital solo el de Angelina Barnett estaba siendo utilizado. A diferencia de los demás médicos y dirigentes masculinos de la plantilla, Angelina aún luchaba por reivindicar su puesto; era la única mujer que tenía un trabajo de semejante relevancia, no solo dentro del hospital sino como mujer independiente aun estando casada con un barón y pertenecer a una distinguida familia aristocrática, los Durless. Ella luchaba por la igualdad de los derechos de la mujer y tenía la suerte de haberse casado con un hombre que, a pesar de sus raíces aristocráticas, era miembro de la _Fabian Society_, un grupo de intelectuales que apostaban por las nuevas fórmulas de socialismo democrático a favor de la reestructuración paulatina social, económica y política acorde a los nuevos tiempos. Y, a pesar de la infinidad de veces que había discutido con sus padres, Angelina se unió a otras mujeres para manifestarse en los diversos mítines feministas que hicieron en las calles, frente al Parlamento, y que finalmente acallaba la represalia policial. Una de sus mejores amigas pertenecía al círculo de su esposo, Emmeline Pankhurst, la fundadora del movimiento sufragista británico y que, por supuesto, como ella, aprobaba la libertad de expresión de las mujeres en igualdad de derechos que los hombres.

A pesar de todos estos cambios que querían romper con los polvorientos modelos medievales anclados aún como estigmas en la sociedad, se seguía debatiendo si las mujeres podían desempeñar puestos de dirección y estar por encima, económica y laboralmente, de los hombres. Hasta entonces, en el campo de la Medicina, lo más alto que había llegado la mujer era convertirse en enfermera.

Cuando asistía al London Hospital Medical College, multitud de veces se dijo a sí misma «Déjalo, nadie te retiene. Déjalo porque tal vez tengan razón y la Medicina sea un trabajo solo de hombres». Pero no lo hizo, nunca se rindió; Rachel y su esposo Adrian estuvieron ahí cuando realmente necesitaba sentirse apoyada. También por sus sobrinos, en especial por la salud del pequeño Sebastian, la animó a que no abandonara.

En contra de sus padres y de su propia clase social, finalmente Angelina se hizo un hueco en la vida sin necesitar la presencia de un hombre: obtuvo la titulación _summa cum laude_ en Medicina; fue contratada por el Royal London Hospital, siendo poco después respetada por sus compañeros de profesión; se casó a edad tardía (lo normal era casarse antes de los veinte) con el hombre que eligió ella y no sus progenitores —aunque en el fondo no lo amara como se merecía— y sin depender económicamente de él. Aparte, Angelina vestía y actuaba como quería, sin estúpidos protocolos que le prohibieran decir lo que pensaba; llevaba vestidos ajustados, enseñaba escote si le apetecía y no le importaba que, por vestir de rojo carmesí, la acabaran apodando por el seudónimo de _Madame Red_. Todo un logro para una mujer del XIX, aunque para muchos de sus coetáneos (especialmente mujeres) fuese una ofensa, aun viviendo oprimidos por el estricto corsé de la moral victoriana.

Pero había mucho más allá. Algo mucho más fuerte que le había movido a ser de esta forma, a luchar y no rendirse tan fácilmente.

«No es vergonzoso ser diferente a los demás, ese es tu carácter.»

_Vincent_.

«Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma.»

Y de la nada de la cual provenía, «La Sensación» volvió a apoderarse de ella. Sombríos sentimientos y vacías ideas daban vueltas en su cabeza, mientras oía la voz del Conde diciéndole aquellas palabras un puñado de años atrás, su maravillosa voz.

Angelina fue cayendo en una especie de encantamiento, como el descender del sol que iba perdiendo en luminosidad y se dejaba hundir entre el horizonte y las nubes del poniente. Sintió con pesar que ese momento mágico que vivió cuando conoció a Vincent no se volvería a repetir nunca.

Pero no pudo; esto que sentía era superior a sus fuerzas. Recordó y, al hacerlo, sintió «La Sensación» más intensa que nunca, una clarividencia, una premonición extraña y profunda, que la instaba a tirar de los deseos imposibles que habían sido zurcido con el hilo de la perdición. Ese mismo camino la había llevado a rehacer su vida, a _intentar_ enamorarse de nuevo, y que muy seguramente acabaría destrozando la felicidad de su esposo... y la de su futuro retoño. Un camino que también podía ser la mejor representación de la resignación, de anhelo constante por lo imposible, un sendero escondido que no figuraba en ningún mapa y que se resistía por aparecer.

Como quiera que fuese, este era el único camino, el mismo que la había llevado a enamorarse perdidamente de Vincent Phantomhive, un hombre tan misterioso como hermoso. A quedar prendada de unos ojos embargados de inteligencia y con un destello trepidante que en cuanto los hubo visto por vez primera robaron toda la respiración de su cuerpo y la respiración corporalmente irrespirable de su alma. Angelina aún rememoraba ese fúlgido e intenso momento que vivió cuando el destino hizo que aquellos ojos se clavaran en ella sobre este plano de la existencia.

—Nunca, nunca más —se repitió, recordándose en ella misma con quince años, asustadiza e insegura, con aquel flequillo cubriéndole prácticamente los ojos e intentando tímidamente hablar con el Conde. Su querido y por siempre amado Conde—. Nunca más debo pensar así. Estoy felizmente casada y voy a esperar un bebé de Adrian. ¿Por qué sigo pensando en él?, ¿por qué sigo enamorada de esta endemoniada forma?

Aferrándose a su vientre en el que vivía su bebé nonato como quien se aferra a un salvavidas tras el hundimiento de un navío, Angelina empezó a experimentar el vértigo del acantilado al que «La Sensación» le iba empujando, pensando al mismo tiempo lo fácil que sería dejarse arrastrar hacia el abismo, pero dicho abismo no existía, era de color blanco, no había nada en él, solo vacío.

Fue hasta la puerta sin recoger nada, como si huyera de sí misma. Ser una nueva Angelina y dejar a la pequeña insegura que se ocultaba con un flequillo allí encerrada. Las convulsiones la apresaron y no soportó mucho más para comenzar a llorar de manera descontrolada, acunándose a sí misma, manos protegiendo su querido vientre. Sintió que sus palabras se habían agotado en ese corazón desolado suyo; sus sentimientos eran un cuenco vacío y su espíritu miserable agonizaba anhelante por recordar, por tener presente _algo_, en un intento por permitir que la eternidad del tiempo pudiera emerger, sana y salva.

No supo cómo, pero acabó derrotada, perdiendo el conocimiento y viniéndose de manera precipitada contra el suelo.

«Rachel no puede...»

Era la voz de Vincent Phantomhive. Una imagen borrosa y vuelta de nuevo al blanco vacío. De pronto otra imagen borrosa y, de nuevo, Vincent.

«Si me dais...», la voz desaparecía disminuyendo hasta ser silenciada y, luego, otra vez volvía a resurgir alta y clara. «...no abandonaré a Rachel.»

Luego le sobrevino un sinfín de imágenes borrosas unidas a la voz de su amado. Incluso, en una ellas, estuvo segura de oírse a sí misma gimiendo y escucharle a él decir su nombre placenteramente. Después llegó el dolor, un dolor anclado en el vientre como dos firmes espadas asestadas desde dentro y, finalmente, la imagen de Vincent acercándose a ella, postrada en la cama de una habitación triste y vacía que no había visto nunca antes en su vida. Para esta ocasión, el recuerdo era nítido. El apuesto conde se sentó a su lado y, con un leve gesto de mano, acercó el rostro al suyo y le besó tiernamente, un venenoso beso que Angelina sintió amargo como lo era la traición y también el sacrificio.

Un beso de Judas.

«Es hora de que lo olvidéis todo, mi querida Angelina.»

Y de vuelta al blanquecino vacío de la Nada.

Ajeno a su inconsciencia llena de turbaciones, quedó tirada en el suelo de su despacho hasta que hora más tarde un apuesto aunque agitado joven, su esposo Adrian Barnett, la encontrara. Angelina nunca supo cómo su esposo la acogió con amor contra su pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, entre lágrimas y con devoción, presenciando cuán sumergida estaba en su propio infierno.

**†††† † ††††**

* * *

><p>¡Saludos! He aquí otro nuevo capítulo. Realmente he añadido solo una cuarta parte de lo que era el capítulo original, porque creo que esta parte es bastante <em>intensa.<em> Además, he incluido y desarrollado mejor este medio capítulo a partir de la historia original que hice exclusivamente para mi mejor amiga (Nia, si llegas a leer no te enfades, ya sabes que cuando me pongo a escribir es como estar jodidamente poseída XDD). En fin, cuando tenga otro hueco entre clase y clase seguiré pasando el resto del capítulo y actualizaré el fic lo antes posible, porque prácticamente estoy viviendo en la universidad y ni tiempo para mucho más.

Por cierto, no ha sido hasta este capítulo cuando me he imaginado lo terrible no solo vivido por nuestro protagonista, sino por todos esos niños que _realmente_ murieron a causa de actos tan abominables hechos por las manos del ser humano. Es terrible que hayan pasado cosas así y que, al menos a mí, me duele.

Nada más. Gracias por seguir leyendo^^.

Silenciosa.

_Miércoles, 18 de Febrero de 2015._


	4. Chapter 4

**Mi joven amo, Sebastian Phantomhive.**

**by _Silenciosa_**

**Disclaimer:**_ No me pertenece Kuroshitsuji. Todo lo que escribo lo hago por y para el disfrute de mi maldita imaginación y la de aquellos que me leen, nada más._

_**Advertencias: **Referencias a hipótesis y _spoilers_ referentes al manga. Temas cruentos._

* * *

><p>«Aprendemos [de los textos sagrados] que debemos entregar un pecador que no se arrepiente a Satanás. En cuanto [el pecador] volvió su corazón contra el Señor y se hizo impío, se hizo propiedad de Satanás, de la misma manera que un pecador arrepentido es propiedad de Cristo. Esto se hace para que su carne adúltera, avariciosa, rebelde e idólatra llegue a su fin, y que se avergüence y arrepienta ante tal declaración y tal ostracismo [...] y se hunda en sus lujurias carnales; para que pueda de esta manera efectuarse en él el arrepentimiento y la salvación de su alma en el Juicio Final.»<p>

1ª Corintios 5:5.

**†††† † ††††**

.

_Vincent, querido mío:_

_No espero que ahora comprendas las razones de mi partida; es preferible que así sea y este desconocimiento nuble por muchos años tu existencia. Aún eres joven y la vida está repleta de sombras. Algún día tendrás que hacerle frente a estas razones que me han llevado al borde del precipicio. Para entonces, espero y deseo que las enfrentes después de que tengas una larga y próspera vida._

_He preparado la soga y tú duermes plácidamente en la cama de mi habitación. Las pesadillas te han atormentado también esta noche. Me gustaría decirte la causa de tus pesadillas, pero no puedo, querido, soy débil y no puedo. Ojalá llegué el día y perdones mi silencio._

_Ay, qué hermosa visión me inspira tu dulce rostro ahora que duermes ajeno a los horrores que invaden mi mente. Es esta visión el último recuerdo que me llevaré de ti, mi amado niño. Me hubiera gustado cubrirte de besos la frente, pero temo despertarte._

_No deseo culpar a nadie con mi partida. He hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento y pienso afrontar mi destino. He de saldar mi deuda. No puedo retroceder y suplicar; no mientras lleve en mi sangre el legado maldito de nuestra familia y que con gusto he servido a formar parte._

_Ha llegado mi hora._

_Doquiera el lugar que mi alma sea arrastrada, yo rogaré al Señor hasta rasgarme la voz para que os proteja a Francis y a ti._

_Os querré siempre, vuestra madre,_

_Claudia P._

_._

Vincent leyó por enésima vez la carta, ya ajada y amarillenta por el tiempo, escrita en puño y letra por su madre hacía diecinueve años atrás. Su semblante no dejó de ser inexpresivo hasta que una sonrisa minúscula surgió en el semblante —basta con el borde levemente alzado del labio humedecido— nada más sentir, detrás de él, cómo la ventana de su despacho se abría de par en par. Sintió la llegada de una presencia, así como sintió la sombra de las nubes blancas que surcaban con sigilo el cielo de medianoche. Vagaba el viento entre las magras ramas de álamos y el lento vals orbital de la luna llena. Y sintió también, desde luego, cómo la pereza de su sangre comenzaba a agitar y bullir bajo su papel subalterno de ciega mensajera de la vida.

Él sentía todo esto bajo una precisión incapaz de medirse bajo sentidos humanos. Y Vincent lo sabía; sabía que no era humano, no del todo.

Esta agudeza sensorial la había perfeccionado con los años, pero Vincent no sabía manejarla, no del todo. Aún.

La presencia se sentó en el marco de la ventana junto al frío de la noche. Vincent se volvió para mirarla y allí estaba _él_, haciendo gala de un encanto indecible. Nada más con poner los ojos en su invitado, su espíritu quedó consternado, recordando las palabras escritas por su madre en la carta. Con un escueto asentimiento de cabeza, Vincent lo saludó y, antes de decir cualquier cosa, su invitado sonrió divertido.

—Veo que hoy tenéis la conciencia perdida, ¿no es así, conde? —le soltó de pronto el hombre de tétrica imagen, túnica negra y rostro parcialmente oculto entre un mar espeso de cabellos blancos.

—Háblame claro, ¿quieres? —le soltó furioso, tuteándolo. Desde siempre lo trataba así. Como el fiel perro que era.

—Salmo treinta y nueve, versículo dos. _Enmudecí y callé; guardé silencio aun acerca de lo bueno y se agravó mi dolor._

Un sentimiento íntegro erizó la piel de Vincent Phantomhive. ¿Por qué tanta turbación? Sin embargo, él sabía la causa. Algo en su interior había comenzado a temblar ante la llegada de un mal e inevitable presagio. Y no era otra cosa que él quien estaba temblando.

—Huelo a muerte —farfulló mientras arrugaba la carta de su madre nada más hubo cerrado el puño de la mano temblorosa en la que la sostenía. Sus sentidos no mentían, llevaba días en los que un pútrido hedor se había anclado dentro de él, como si un nido de moscas hubiesen dejado sus larvas y estas ahora se estuvieran alimentando ávidas de su alma—. Ya..., ya lo sé. No hace falta que vengas a anunciármelo.

—Sabéis bien que no he venido con ese fin, conde.

El hombre sonrió enseñando sus afilados dientes, con afecto, como si en vez de tratar con un hombre hecho y derecho, un conde severo y cruel, estuviera con un niño audaz que seguía siendo en el fondo eso, un niño.

—Hay cosas peores que la muerte en lo que respecta a vuestro caso. —Se limitó a decir el hombre una vez se puso en pie y marchó lentamente hasta su encuentro—. Cosas mucho peores, creedme. Aunque también hay, querido conde, cosas mejores que la vida.

—Cosas como qué.

—Cosas peores que la muerte como la condena eterna que lleváis a cuestas... O cosas mejores que la vida como la cálida confesión de arrepentimiento ante Dios.

Vincent lo miró entonces de hito en hito, en un intento de asimilar las palabras que había escuchado en boca de aquel despreciable ser vestido siempre de luto. Este tomó una de las manos de Vincent y la alzó para que fijara sus ojos en el anillo heredado de los Phantomhive. Un carcajeo enfermizo emergió de entre los labios de Vincent para luego zafarse y proferir una risa desternillante que consiguió, incluso, borrar esa socarrona sonrisa a su acompañante, quien se limitó a observarlo sin objetar nada.

—Vete a la mierda —le dijo Vincent sin escrúpulos después de conseguir refrenar la sofocante risa y limpiárselas torpemente con el dorso de las mangas de su chaqueta. El estado de ebriedad era ya palpable en su organismo; prácticamente había bebido durante toda la noche, aislado en su despecho—. Vete a la mierda y llévate esa estúpida idea contigo, ¿quieres? Parece mentira que me conozcas desde que era un chiquillo y me ofrezcas semejante propuesta. Dios no perdona, y yo no soy una excepción a la regla, no cuando estoy condenado. Tú lo sabes, ser despreciable.

Dicho esto, Vincent se volteó ignorándolo por completo y dejar la carta —convertida ya en una pelota arrugada e inservible de papel— sobre la mesa de su despacho. Se sirvió con torpeza una copa de brandy cargada hasta los topes del juego de licores que tenía en una de las vitrinas de cristal. No se molestó en servir una copa para su invitado. Examinó el color ambarino del líquido y de dos tragos rápidos se vertió en su interior, bajo un acogedor calor que Vincent supo apreciar notablemente. El hedor a descomposición ancorado en el interior de su cuerpo persistía y parecía intensificarse al mezclarse con el alcohol.

Desde su posición pudo verse en el vago reflejo de la vitrina de cristal. Se observó buscando algún rasgo familiar coincidente que le recordara a su difunta madre, y la imagen que este reflejo le devolvió era curiosamente semejante a al ser que justamente se había colocado tras sus espaldas.

Con los cabellos vueltos hacia atrás, Vincent pudo apreciar sin mucho detalle el rostro de su fiel acompañante, por lo que se volvió para mirarlo de manera directa. Contempló esos ojos color esmeralda por primera vez que, pese a todo, estaban cargados de luz. Luego, tras unos segundos de silencio forzoso y sobrecogedor, con su respiración aleteando agitadamente, Vincent pudo reconocer en aquella mirada otro destello familiar que lo sumió en la fantasmagoría de un inconcebible universo emocional. Había comenzado a naufragar en una extraña e ilimitada vastedad, en una mezcla de delirante dolor y confusión.

Intentó salir de la habitación sin poder evitar avanzar con pasos tambaleantes debido a las argucias del alcohol, con intención de terminar la conversación con aquel hombre misterioso; el mismo que siempre había estado a su lado, sirviéndole con una devota determinación que no era propia del espíritu humano. Ebrio como estaba, Vincent dio un traspié y se desplomó en el suelo. El hombre, para sorpresa del conde, fue entonces a auxiliarlo con un gesto de preocupación poco habitual en él.

Tan pronto como hubo percibido dicha acción, Vincent creyó tácitamente que este se mofaría de su deplorable estado o que estaría, al menos, molesto o dolido por cómo lo había tratado, que finalmente lo dejaría allí solo, abandonado a su infernal destino. Ninguna persona es fiel a otra, no del todo. Con el tiempo había aprendido a traicionar y ser traicionado, pero esta regla parecía no estar inherente en este hombre de piel tan clara como la de un muerto, quien se había arrodillado a su lado y que, de pronto, lo estaba abrazando como si fuera un pecador asustado y perdido en su propia miseria, y que en el fondo reconocía que era.

Aquella acción desconcertó a Vincent que, sintiendo la bondad en un ser aparentemente frívolo como aquel, que tanto había protegido y seguido de manera desinteresada desde el día en que su madre murió. Dicho recuerdo impactó en su mente, tal vez entremezclado con una intangible rabia, como una estocada sobre una cicatriz que aún no había sanado del todo. Con violencia, sujeto los brazos del hombre y lo empujó lejos con furia, pero este poseía una fuerza mayor que la suya y no pudo desembarazarse. Forcejeó violentamente varias veces sin resultado y, dándose por vencido, sus puños se aferraron a la tela negra que cubría aquellos adustos brazos que lo retenían.

Se rindió. Ocultándose en el cobijo oscuro del pragmático ser, Vincent lloró en silencio.

—¿Por qué...? —balbuceó con la respiración aletada—. ¿Por qué permaneces a mi lado?, ¿qué motivos te atan a servirme, maldito? Nada te ata a mi existencia, ¡márchate!, ¡largo de aquí!, ¡no te necesito!

Volvió a forcejear con violencia por minutos, pero no hubo respuesta o reacción por parte del otro, quien lo aferraba aún entre sus brazos. Tuvo la súbita necesidad de encogerse cual ovillo, apoyar la cabeza en su regazo y llorar como el niño que nunca pudo ser. En aquel momento, el hombre lo seguía rodeando con sus brazos, dando palmaditas en la cabeza, afablemente, para finalmente levantar su rostro surcado por lágrimas que discurrían por el cuello.

—Sé que no hay nada bueno para mí en el más allá —confesó.

—No, te equivocas, Vincent. —Tras décadas de patética servidumbre, el hombre por fin decía su nombre—. Si se rompen los hilos que unen al alma con la vida, lo único que queda es un tormentoso océano de remordimientos desangrados; una profunda oscuridad. Sin embargo, tras toda espesa tiniebla que puede llegar a cubrir el alma de cualquier ser, ya sea el más vengativo de todos los que han pisado esta tierra, posee un fulgor minúsculo, una luz tangible y pura; la esencia de una criatura creada por el amor imperecedero de Dios. La rendición es parte de la naturaleza de los hombres. —Hubo una breve pausa—. El Señor no tarda en cumplir su promesa, según entienden algunos la tardanza. Más bien, Él tiene paciencia con los hombres, porque no quiere que nadie perezca condenado, sino que todos se arrepientan de sus pecados.

—¿Qué futuro les deparará a los niños si muero?

—La maldición anidará en el espíritu del mayor.

—Ciel... —Vincent nombró a su hijo primogénito con pesar—. ¿Y Sebastian?, ¿se verá libre?

El otro asintió levemente con la cabeza.

—Solo el heredero de la Casa Phantomhive debe cargar con la maldición, del mismo modo que ocurrió con vuestro abuelo—añadió después, bajo un tono de voz lúgubre—, con vuestra madre y con vos mismo, querido conde. Así fue formulado el pacto.

Quedaron en silencio. Segundos después cerró los ojos y ahí comprendió que era necesario cerrarlos para poder sentir algo de paz que _El_ _Enterrador_ le transmitía hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

—Arrepiéntete, hijo mío —dijo, acunándolo para sí a sabiendas que no lo escucharía—. Arrepiéntete y confiesa tus pecados antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su voz quedó apagada cuando percibió la amenazante sombra del labrador negro, el perro de la familia, sentado justamente delante del umbral, gruñendo entre dientes.

**†††† † ††††**

Al principio, todos los fragmentos de recuerdos que abordaron a Angelina formaban parte de un sueño, un sueño desconcertante. En ellos escuchaba voces e imágenes lejanas y difusas, apenas comprensibles, imposibles de descifrar bajo un orden y un sentido. Tenía todas las características de estar inmersa en un sueño; las voces lejanas y la sensación de ser una mente errante desprendida del cuerpo. Y era en esta fase de tiempo indefinido —que podría durar desde meros segundos a un día entero— cuando Angelina comenzó a ser consciente de que estaba soñando. La mente ya no trabajaba sola sino que ya había una parte de su cuerpo que parecía reaccionar.

Localizó su cuerpo.

Este se encontraba tendido sobre una superficie cómoda y mullida. Sentía también que alguien le estaba sosteniendo una mano. Sin el don de la voluntad, Angelina no podía moverse mientras que por su mente seguían revoloteando pedacitos de sueño en los que la imagen de Vincent se repetía en una constante nítida, como si lo estuviera contemplando ante un espejo o exponiéndose ante la lente de un daguerrotipo.

A Angelina no le gustaba sentirse en un sueño y deseó despertarse cuanto antes. Intentó moverse, notando sus extremidades que se resistían a moverse. El pánico pudo con ella y sus intentos fueron cada vez más insistentes y violentos. Pero definitivamente es el tacto de aquella mano el que la devuelve a la consciencia total. Una leve caricia en una de sus mejillas y ella despertó sin dejar de sentir el fuerte nudo asentado en su estómago. Por fin consciente. De nuevo se hundía en las arenas del tiempo.

Unos minutos con los ojos cerrados y la mente en blanco dando vueltas sirvieron para conseguir que se calmara un poco. Abrió los ojos, tumbada, vio de quién pertenecía dicha reconfortante caricia.

Adrian Barnett le sonrió sin poder ocultar los signos de preocupación en su piadosa mirada. Angelina estaba sobre una cama y Adrian sentado a su lado en una silla. Ambos se encontraban en unas de las habitaciones para pacientes adinerados situada en el ala norte del hospital, separada del movimiento ajetreado y el bullicio de pacientes en la Sala de Emergencia.

—Buenos días, querida mía —dijo su esposo. Volvía a tomar una de sus manos para acariciarle con suavidad el dorso de la misma.

Angelina fue entonces cuando recordó lo sucedido, la manera en que había perdido la consciencia en su despacho. Con el corazón acelerado, se llevó las manos al vientre y buscó ansiosa la mirada de su esposo en un ansiado intento de saber si su bebé seguía en su interior sin correr ningún peligro debido a la caída. Este se levantó de la silla y se inclinó hacia ella al ver su fuerte reacción de angustia.

—El bebé y tú estáis bien, quédate tranquila.

—Adrian. —Angelina intentó hablar aun teniendo la voz deshilvanada y pensando en lo que le había ocurrido. Un ataque de tristeza la abatió y se esforzó por no llorar—. Yo...

—Descansa —le dijo él con cariño, besándola brevemente los labios—. No es necesario que... —Adrian se detuvo. Una de las cualidades que compartían era la facilidad con que podían comprenderse con el mínimo de explicaciones. Entre ellos existía una fuerte conexión; un cordón invisible los unía de tal manera que apenas precisaban de palabras.

Adrian finalmente deshizo el espacio habido entre ellos y, para consolarla, la abrazó sin ejercer demasiadas fuerzas por temor a dañarla, si bien con un devoto amor que solo las personas honestas y puras de corazón pueden ofrecer. Angelina se dejó abrazar sin tener fuerzas para decir o hacer nada.

**†††† † ††††**

En la apacible transparencia de los días siguientes, Angelina sintió que su vida matrimonial había logrado nuevamente una condición estable, creyendo que su esposo también compartía dicha sensación. Parecía el momento adecuado de dejar aparcado el trabajo en el hospital y permanecer la última etapa del embarazo lejos de su trabajo. Tampoco podía centrarse en esos momentos; tanta felicidad impelía su vida. Las caricias, la dulzura, la devoción, la bondad, la elegancia y la alegría, todas las virtudes en suma de Adrian Barnett iban poco a poco cautivando la atención de su memoria. Tal vez era el indicio de que había comenzado a enamorarse de él. Angelina se complacía sobre todo en rememorar la belleza de su esposo, sus cabellos rubios, su tersa cara y sus ojos azules tan claros, en la línea de dos señales que vaticinaban el amanecer del cielo, como dos estrellas que la hacían palidecer conmovida de tanta bondad acumulada. Sin duda, su esposo era la otra cara de la moneda en comparación con Vincent. Lo que quería decir, más exactamente, era que Vincent, su cabello oscuro y sus almendrados ojos, crepitantes que exaltaban un atrayente magnetismo, y todo él, iban quedando lentamente en un líquido errante pasado, que fluía todavía como la corriente de un río que baja briosamente por una ribera desconocida.

La mañana del domingo de la siguiente semana, por la mañana, su esposo Adrian y ella marcharon a una reunión de los miembros de la _Fabian Society, _marchando en calesín en dirección a una de las cafeterías de la céntrica _Warwick Lane_, situada próxima a la Catedral de San Pedro, dirección noroeste. Si se miraba hacia el firmamento desde cualquier punto de la calle se podía ver alzada la grandiosa cúpula de la catedral de estilo barroco, hermosa y radiante, en cuya superficie de cantería blanquecina se reflejaba la luz del día y se antojaba cual visión divina, de sutil resplandeciente. Debido a la numerosa congregación de fieles para asistir a la típica misa de los domingos en la catedral, las calles próximas a la misma estaban abarrotadas de calesines y peatones caminando por las aceras.

Como estaban llegando a deshora, después de que Adrian mirara por enésima vez su reloj de bolsillo y se mordiera los labios de impaciencia, Angelina le sugirió si realizaban el recorrido que les faltaba a pie; solo estaban a cien yardas de la cafetería. Adrian se negó en un principio a que ella caminara demasiado con siete meses de embarazo encima; él se preocupaba mucho por su salud, tanto de ella como de su futuro bebé, y Angelina no podía estar más que agradecida de tener un esposo que la amaba como merecía. Después de tanto sufrimiento, Adrian era todo un regalo del cielo.

Adrian aceptó con reticencia y, tras bajarse primero para ayudar a que Angelina lo hiciera con cuidado después, le pidió al cochero que los recogiera frente a la cafetería al cabo de dos horas.

Antes de ofrecerle Adrian su brazo para que lo asiera y tomara apoyo, besó dulcemente la mano enguantada de Angelina, ejerciendo una pequeña reverencia en medio del gentío que, viendo a dos jóvenes, ricos, perfumados y hermosos, como salidos de una novela, se profesaran tan gentilmente su amor.

Las risas y los murmullos se contagiaron por su alrededor, sobre todo el de las jóvenes damas, mientras que las mujeres más adultas, reprochaban este tipo de expresiones de afecto dadas en público como una actitud inmoral e inadecuada, y más estando ella en estado de buena esperanza.

Angelina soltó una leve risotada y su esposo sonrió divertido. Sus cabellos rubios brillaban a la luz diurna al igual que sus ojos azules.

—Eres muy galante —le dijo Angelina devolviéndole un breve beso en los labios, importándole muy poco lo que pudiera opinar la gente a su alrededor. Su esposo sonrió y sus mejillas enrojecieron, por lo que Angelina no pudo evitar reír de nuevo—. Aunque, por lo que veo, aún sigues siendo bastante tímido conmigo.

—No, ¡no es eso! —Carcajeó—. Es que creí que no desearías prolongar la oportunidad de dejarte llevar de mi brazo por temor a provocar indiscreción, y yo... Yo no pensé que...

Angelina le acarició el rostro. Se había dado cuenta del porqué de su actitud sorprendida. Ella no era tan afectuosa con Adrian al principio de su relación, ni siquiera durante los primeros meses de embarazo.

Aferrada como estaba a los recuerdos donde Vincent Phantomhive poblaba cada uno de ellos fue reticente a dejarse llevar y amar a quien ahora era su esposo y el futuro padre de su hijo. Ahora entendía que no había sido justa con Adrian.

¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Esta era, sin duda, su merecida oportunidad para ser feliz y aceptar por fin que su hermana era la esposa de Vincent, que ella debía de ser feliz con él, así como sus dos sobrinos.

Mientras caminaban por la acera, ambos conversaban animadamente aunque evitando hablar demasiado alto a fin de no ser escuchados por los demás viandantes.

—Me gustaría saber lo que pasó anoche entre mi padre y tú.

—Tu madre supongo que te habrá puesto al tanto esta mañana de tal grata velada tras la cena.

Angelina sonrió y lo miró a los ojos. Ambos se vieron obligados a aceptar el desinteresado ofrecimiento de los señores Durless de vivir en la mansión hasta que ella diera a luz con el fin de cuidarla.

Angelina estuvo entre la espada y la pared; uno, porque vivir un tiempo en el hogar en el que se crió le traería amargos recuerdos; y dos, su padre era un noble conservadurista que apoyaba ciegamente a la Reina Victoria, mientras que su marido era un intelectual, un socialista liberal que apoyaba al movimiento obrero y al sindical. Técnicamente, unir a su esposo y a su padre bajo un mismo techo era encender una cerilla en una bodega abastecida hasta los topes de dinamita. Agradecía las veces que su hermana y los gemelos pasaban un par de días a la semana con ellos; Rachel era una buena intermediaria para escoger conversaciones donde temas tabús como la religión o la política estuvieran del todo descartados.

—¡Adrian! Guarda tus ironías, por favor —dijo, refrenando el paso e intentando demostrar falsa molestia. Angelina estaba casi segura de que en la vida podría enfadarse con él—. Solo me gustaría saber cuál fue el _émotif_ desencadenante en vuestra última conversación.

—¿Conversación? —Adrian apretó levemente los labios y frunció el ceño, en actitud irónica—. Más bien lo compararía con una batalla en toda la regla, casi que optaría por que me enviaran a África y luchar contra los _boers_.

—También me harías un favor si guardaras tus chistes malos para el club. —Con gesto pícaro le obligó a reanudar la marcha—. Además, conociéndote, acabarías luchando a favor de los _boers_ africanos, declamando a los cielos tu desagrado por la sobreexplotación y dominación colonial inglesa sobre otras etnias.

—Es cierto. Veamos..., ¿qué te ha contado tu madre?

—Que volvisteis a discutir mientras tomabais licor en la sala de fumar.

Anduvieron unos pasos más antes de que él respondiera; durante un momento, Angelina creyó que su esposo iba a ponerse serio, pero luego pareció que cambió de opinión.

—Confieso que tu distinguido padre y yo tuvimos una _sucinta _discrepancia filosófica.

—¿Cómo de _sucinta_?

—Si he de ser sincero, tan sucinta como la distancia que hay de aquí a La India. —Sonrió para luego concretar—: Ida y vuelta.

Angelina rio en tanto que se aferraba aún más al brazo de su esposo. Los viandantes se la quedaron mirando ante tal conducta poco discreta. Si la risa no era lo que les llamaba la atención, seguramente era debido a su vestimenta, de un llamativo rojo carmesí. Angelina supuso que muchos la reconocieron; ella era la famosa y por muchos también admirada doctora, Madame Red.

—¿Y cuál fue el tema de vuestra conversación?

—Tu padre expresó la opinión de que Lord Darwin debería haber sido exhibido en una jaula en el Crystal Palace o en un zoológico junto con los demás monos.

Angelina no pudo evitar reír ante la cara de frustración de su esposo.

—Verás, Ann, yo intenté explicarle algunos de los fundamentos científicos en que se asientan los estudios darwinianos. En respuesta, el señor Durless me llamó chiflado liberal y que pensaba como los franceses, los cuales tachó de degenerados y seguidores del Mal. _Et voilà tout, mademoiselle!_

—Pero ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de hablar sobre las ideas de Lord Darwin, que en paz descanse, aun sabiendo el pensamiento retrógrado que posee mi padre?

—La conversación surgió sin más, no la provoqué —instó su marido para resoplar incómodo después al recordar lo vivido—. Él me preguntó si era verdad eso de que fui amigo del difunto Lord Darwin y sus hijos, cosa cierta y, en fin, una cosa llegó a la otra, pero te prometo que estuve muy respetuoso en todo momento.

—Lo que significa que aguantaste estoicamente los ataques de ira de Lord Durless.

—Me dijo que no consentiría que su hija acabara con un hombre que creía que su abuelo fue un mono y que debería adoptar una actitud respetable como el marido de tu hermana. El Conde Phantomhive, el perro faldero de la Reina. Ya..., ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de él.

Angelina lo miró un tanto angustiada mientras caminaban y ladeó la cabeza; era uno de sus gestos característicos cuando quería aguardar pensamientos; en este caso, nombrar a Vincent en la conversación. Ni qué decir que Adrian lo percibió, casi esperando que ella reaccionara de dicha forma. Angelina quedó alertada por temor a que su joven esposo se diera cuenta del verdadero significado de sus pensamientos puesto que él desconocía quién era el hombre que había robado su corazón. Sin embargo, Adrian la miró y sonrió afablemente, oprimiendo con cariño la enguantada mano de Angelina que se apoyaba en su brazo derecho.

—Querida mía, es lógico que temas desagradar a tu padre, pero yo me he casado contigo y, gracias a Dios, a quien deseo agradar es a ti, y no a él. Mientras sea digno de tu amor, no puedo pedirle más a la vida —explicó, estrechando la mirada, con cariño—. Por cierto, recuerdo que tu madre aludió un tema que no escuché del todo al irme con tu padre a la sala de fumar; algo sobre un compromiso futuro.

Angelina suspiró, rodeando al mismo tiempo los ojos.

—Madre habló con mi hermana y conmigo acerca de que si el bebé que espero llega a ser niña, podríamos establecer un acuerdo prematrimonial entre la pequeña y mi sobrino menor, Sebastian.

—¿Y qué opinas al respecto?

—Si llegamos a tener una hermosa niña, opino que sea ella quien escoja a su futuro esposo, así como mi querido Sebastian. No creo que deberíamos unirlos en contra de su voluntad tal y como han hecho con Ciel y la niña de los Midford. El amor es algo que debe expresarse libre y sin impedimentos, ya me entiendes —dijo Angelina—. Si llega a darse la situación y se enamoran, yo misma les daré mi bendición.

—Aún falta un poco más para llegar, ¿estás cansada? —le preguntó Adrian, de pronto. Al parecer, no quería interponerse en ese tipo de temas, si bien Angelina dedujo que él estaba a su favor.

—No, no es-... ¡ey!, ¿pero qué haces?, ¡has perdido la cordura! —Adrian había decidido cargarla en brazos, a la manera principesca. Otro tropel de risas y comentarios surgían tras sus espaldas.

Angelina depositó un beso rápido en la mejilla y otro en los labios de su esposo. Las palabras sobraban.

Entraron en la cafetería, una estancia muy amplia e iluminada al estar abierta a grandes ventanales con las cortinas descorridas, recargada de decoración —tapices, pinturas de paisajes, mesas de madera oscura y cenefas también de madera ilustrando bordes y remates de las paredes—. En el rellano les esperaban varios de los miembros de la _Fabian_ _Society_, siendo saludados por todos ellos. Estos vieron la escenita, Adrian cargando con ella hasta la misma entrada, entre alborotadas risas.

Sus amistades más cercanas, Richard y Emmeline Pankhrust, miembros también del movimiento sufragista; la escritora y cofundadora del periódico _Freedom_, Charlotte Wilson; el futuro biólogo aunque escritor de novela fantástica de vocación, el joven H. G. Wells, de diecinueve años; el irlandés y uno de los primeros percusores del vegetarianismo, George Bernard Shaw, también escritor de novela y teatro, así como activista político dentro del club; y la dulce escritora de cuentos infantiles Edith Nesbit, y que estaba divorciada de su terrible e infiel esposo, algo poco común en la época. Aún faltaba la presencia de muchos de sus miembros.

—¡Mirad por donde! —anunció Sir Pankhrust, en actitud dicharachera al verlos llegar de esa manera—. Aquí llega la joven parejita que, según lo visto, no se separa ni para salir a la calle. ¡Camarera, será mejor que dejéis de servir té y traed el mejor brandy que tenga!

Los asistentes rieron llamando la atención de los demás clientes en el interior de la cafetería. Durante las dos horas de tertulia sobre los acontecimientos y opiniones del momento, abarcando su mayor interés en el tema político, la noticia de la aparición de nuevos niños decapitados en viviendas y fábricas abandonadas se extendió como la pólvora.

—Angelina, ¿es cierto que visteis el primer cadáver que inauguró esta nefasta consecución de sucesos? —preguntó Bernard Shaw con sumo interés.

—Hará menos de una semana, sí —admitió.

—¿Visteis algo en el cuerpo que os llamara la atención, aparte del cercenamiento?

—No puedo deciros nada —intentó disculparse—. Entended que siendo administradora jurídica del hospital, no puedo dar datos de los pacientes, y más si está involucrado Scotland Yard. No obstante, puedo deciros que posiblemente esté asesinato como los otros recientes deben estar vinculados a algún tipo de secta.

—¿Una secta? —preguntó esta vez su esposo Adrian, sentado a su lado.

—Así es.

Unos minutos más tarde Adrian y Angelina se despedían de sus acompañantes. Cerca de la entrada ya les esperaba el calesín y el cochero. Ambos subieron al interior y el cochero arreó al caballo hacia la mansión Durless, situada a las afueras. Al principio, la pareja estaba a gusto, entre risas, conversando entretenidamente, pero cuando el caballo y el calesín cogieron velocidad y adelantaron a otros calesines, ambos se sentían incomodados. El corazón de Angelina se puso cada vez más pálido y de color de plomo debido a la velocidad con que cogían los baches y que estos la hacían saltar del asiento, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse instintivamente al asiento y a su esposo.

Adrian golpeó con el puño cerrado a sus espaldas con intención de llamar la atención al cochero.

—Por favor, vaya un poco más despacio.

Sin embargo, el calesín no aminoró su velocidad, sino que iba mucho más rápido. Los labios de Angelina fueron fruncidos con fuerza, que adelgazaron cada vez más hasta que se convirtieron en una simple línea sin sangre.

Su esposo volvió a golpear —esta vez con fuerza— desde el interior.

—¡Le he dicho que vaya más lento!

De pronto, un rostro masculino, blanco como el mármol, al igual que su vestimenta, de un blanco roto de lo más pulcro y sin arrugas, abrió la puerta del calesín y sonrió, sin antes quitarse la chaqueta oscura y el sombre del mismo color que lo habían ocultado durante todo este tiempo; era el cochero; sin embargo, no era el que habían contratado, de eso estaban seguros.

—Me temo que he de desestimar su petición, Lord Barnett.

El ser de blanquecino brillo desestabilizó el calesín, haciéndolo volcar violentamente y llevándose por delante a un viandante. El impacto a tal velocidad fue devastador.

Todo ocurrió con rapidez.

Lo último que vio Angelina antes de sentir el impacto fueron los hermosos ojos azules de Adrian.

* * *

><p>FIN CAPÍTULO IV.<p>

Buenas :), lamento nuevamente mi tardanza; ni qué decir que he estado jodidamente liada. He aquí otro capítulo más, espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado y que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo para mi mejor amiga. ¡Juas! Sabiendo lo que ha ocurrido en el último capítulo del manga, me tengo que dar un canto en los dientes porque, por ahora, este fic no sale del canon. Eso sí, como siempre me doy la libertad de narrar y recrearme en la historia, escribiéndola desde mi punto de vista y dándole una propia interpretación.

En Semana Santa me iré a Roma, así que también visitaré la masificación de gatos que invade el Foro Romano y el santuario de gatos de Torre Argentina que corretean a sus anchas por toda la zona (en serio, sería el maldito paraíso para Sebastian ), por lo que tardaré algo más en pasar al portátil el siguiente capítulo.

¡Mis disculpas adelantadas!

Y, nada más, un cordial saludo y muchísimas gracias por leer :D.


End file.
